<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Endless Tale by Angelique_Kaulitz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496781">An Endless Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_Kaulitz/pseuds/Angelique_Kaulitz'>Angelique_Kaulitz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Frontier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Choices, Confusing, Consequences, Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mystery, Post-Canon, Sad, Separations, Time Skips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelique_Kaulitz/pseuds/Angelique_Kaulitz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero los días seguían pasando, y las palabras sonaban más como excusas vacías, como las cáscaras huecas de falsas verdades. Los días se hacían noches, las noches daban paso a los días pero su reflejo seguía allí, perfectamente idéntico, imperturbable pese al correr del tiempo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himi Tomoki &amp; Kanbara Takuya &amp; Kimura Kouichi &amp; Minamoto Kouji &amp; Orimoto Izumi &amp; Shibayama Junpei, Kimura Kouichi &amp; Louwemon | Loweemon, Legendary Warriors &amp; Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cuestión de...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p>La imagen en el espejo le devolvió una mueca. Todos los días, cada vez que abría los ojos por la mañana, se obligaba a sí mismo a levantarse y enfrentar su reflejo en la fría superficie donde se proyectaba. Era una rutina, una acción que se forzaba a repetir hasta el cansancio. La mueca se tiñó de tristeza y sus rasgos se volvieron sombra en su reflejo. Cada día se repetía así mismo que no había nada malo, cada día intentaba asegurarse que todo seguía su curso natural. Pero los días seguían pasando, y las palabras sonaban más como excusas vacías, como las cáscaras huecas de falsas verdades. Los días se hacían noches, las noches daban paso a los días pero su reflejo seguía allí, perfectamente idéntico, imperturbable pese al correr del tiempo.</p><p>Frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos se apartaban del vidrio espejado. No había cambios, todo seguía de la misma forma. Nunca comprendía por qué se decepcionaba tanto cuando la norma era exactamente esa.</p><p>Su madre lo esperaba para desayunar cuando se dignó a salir de la habitación, pese a que era evidente que ella sabía que estaba levantado. Lo esperaba frente a la mesa, con una taza de té en sus manos y una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. Siempre fue capaz de ver la sombra en los ojos azules de su madre. Tan azules como los suyos propios o los de Kouji. Quizás porque podía leer tan bien lo que había en esas miradas tan sorprendentemente claras, había aprendido a hacer caso omiso de ellas.</p><p>Ojala pudiese hallar la forma para no perturbarlas aún más.</p><p>—Kouichi... <em>Cariño</em>, buenos días.</p><p>—Buenos días, <em>Kaa-san</em> —saludó, suavemente. Le dio una sonrisa tranquila aunque internamente sabía que había inquietud en el fondo de su mirada. Se sentó en el lugar acostumbrado y levantó la mirada antes de comenzar a tomar su desayuno—, gracias por la comida.</p><p>Ella no le preguntó si asistiría a la escuela. Él sabía que no necesitaba responder.</p><p>—Kouji llamó —su madre murmuró un minuto después, para romper el silencio. Kouichi volvió a concentrarse en ella y en las palabras que había omitido pero flotaron tácitas en el aire entre ellos. "<em>Otra vez</em>". Creyó que podría tomarlas y apropiarse de ellas, de su peso. E incluso del sabor amargo que dejaron a su paso—, dijo que quería hablar contigo... Estaba muy preocupado.</p><p>Kouichi asintió, suavemente.</p><p>El apetito se le había cerrado ante la mención de su hermano gemelo pero fingió una nueva sonrisa mientras bebía la infusión que había preparado su madre. Ni siquiera después de probarlo hubiese podido decir de qué se trataba.</p><p>—Lo llamaré luego —hizo una pausa—, cuando regrese. Tengo que ir a la biblioteca hoy. Tengo que esforzarme si quiero ponerme al corriente de mis compañeros.</p><p>Tomoko sonrió sinceramente, está vez. Kouichi sabía exactamente la razón. No estaba alegre por la idea de que él retomaría los estudios sino que había algo más detrás del alivio que percibía.</p><p>Desde que había peleado con Kouji —antes de que él se fuera de vacaciones con su padre y madrastra— había evitado deliberadamente responder a sus llamadas y a la autora de sus días aquello le había inquietado mucho más de lo que pretendía aparentar. Su madre tenía miedo que la distancia con su hermano gemelo perdido y recuperado empeorase la situación.</p><p>Kouichi se dio cuenta que en su familia todo era cuestión de apariencias, lo que se le presentaba realmente triste. Y que su madre lo conocía menos de lo que suponía, aunque eso no era culpa de ella.</p><p>Comprendía que Kouji sólo estaba preocupado pero también esperaba que su hermano comprendiese que las cosas no eran fáciles para él. Fingir ante un espejo que las cosas marchaban bien era fácil, sencillo incluso hacerlo adelante de miradas ajenas. Los ojos oscuros de Kouji siempre le pedían más que palabras de confirmación. Nunca odió tanto ser tan fácil de leer para su gemelo como en todo ese tiempo de angustia. Aunque claro, no podía quejarse. Era totalmente mutuo.</p><p>Tal vez para su madre el hecho de que volviese la llamada era signo de que las cosas mejoraban, Kouichi dudaba de poder cumplir su palabra después de salir de su casa. Pero no quería marcharse sin borrar esa expresión sombría de los ojos de su madre. Ella ya había pasado por suficientes cosas. Desayunar juntos era algo que rara vez ocurría pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad y disfrutó de la tranquilidad que respiraba.</p><p>—Adiós, cariño —saludó ella, después de tomar sus cosas. Hizo un mohín inconciente cuando su madre le apretó las mejillas, como sí fuese un niño pequeño.</p><p>—Kaa-san, tengo dieciséis años —protestó, sin poder reprimirse. Tomoko se congeló y retiró las manos de forma inmediata.</p><p>Kouichi quiso golpearse así mismo por ser el causante de esa sombra que bailó en su mirada. ¿Es que acaso necesitaba seguir causándole dolor? La angustia que ella reflejó le cortó la respiración, como si la máscara se hubiese desprendido de forma repentina y el horror fuese el verdadero rostro de la verdad.</p><p>—Kaa-san...</p><p>—Lo siento, Kouichi —ella suspiró. Los labios le temblaron y con torpeza miró sus manos. Arduas horas de trabajo habían dejado sus huellas en su piel—, tienes razón. Ya no eres mi pequeño niño... Es <em>sólo</em> que...</p><p>... <em>Sigues pareciéndolo.</em></p><p>Él sujetó sus manos, con suavidad, le enseñó una sonrisa con una confianza que no era capaz de tener. Una seguridad que había aprendido a simular, a crear y a defender. Las facciones del niño congeladas en el rostro adolescente, los días perdidos que jamás se registraron en su cuerpo.</p><p>—Todo mejorará, lo sé. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo.</p><p>Vio la lucha en la mirada de su madre, el intento de devolverle la sonrisa y el dolor de no saber sí creer en sus palabras. Kouichi sabía que había poco que hacer contra la preocupación de una madre.</p><p>Especialmente, cuando tiene toda la justificación del mundo.</p><p>Esbozó una sonrisa amplia cuando la despidió en la puerta, deseándole un buen día y que tuviese un buen regreso. Siguió su figura vulnerable hasta que la perdió de vista y fue conciente de como se extinguía la sonrisa que había dibujado en sus propios labios, como se perdía en la mueca, como se ahogaba en la tristeza.</p><p>Era mejor que su madre no viese su angustia, que ella no se percatase de su miedo.</p><p>Desanduvo sus pasos hacia el interior de su hogar. Sus ojos miraron la fotografía que él y Kouji se habían tomado junto a su madre, en la primera reunión que estuvieron juntos. Tenían once años y eran acunados por la mujer como si fuesen mucho más jóvenes. Hubiese querido concentrarse en las mejillas ruborizadas de su hermano o en la expresión encantada de su madre pero se detuvo en la sonrisa que habían reflejado su rostro infantil.</p><p>Una sonrisa tan diferente a la que había comenzado a enseñar desde hacia bastante tiempo que le daba escalofríos.</p><p>De esa fotografía habían transcurrido cinco años pero había <em>algo</em> que no había cambiado. A excepción de la felicidad que tenía en esa imagen, todo él seguía encerrado en el cuerpo del niño.</p><p>Vivía en un cuerpo que parecía haber sido congelado en el paso de los días. Vivía sonriendo una sonrisa falsa. Y mientras aparentase que eso no importaba, no importaría. Porque, en el mundo, todo es cuestión de apariencias.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II</strong>
</p><p>Apartó el teléfono con desgano, alejándolo de su oído. El tercer tono había timbrado y no había obtenido respuesta alguna. Nunca se había considerado una persona paciente pero el resoplido de sus labios era de preocupación más que de frustración. Los números del móvil lo fulminaron una y otra vez, invitándolo a presionarlos e intentar nuevamente. Sabía que era inútil, quizás no habría nadie en la casa.</p><p>Seguramente Kouichi seguiría con la estúpida idea de ignorarlo.</p><p>Al principio simplemente dijeron que eran <em>problemas de crecimiento</em>. Kouji recordaba con tristeza todas las pruebas a las que sometieron a su hermano, para asegurarse de que estuviese bien. Kouichi siempre había odiado los hospitales, los detestaba profundamente. Y Kouji no tardó en compartir el sentimiento. Pero su madre se angustiaba, incluso su madrastra y su padre comenzaron a interesarse. Sus amigos no dejaron de mirarlos con inquietud y Kouichi comenzó a evadirse. Kouji lo había atrapado mirando con tristeza a Tomoki, que ya amenazaba con sobrepasarlo.</p><p>—Soy un fenómeno.</p><p>—<em>No lo eres, Niisan. </em>Recuerda lo que dijeron los doctores, todos tenemos nuestro propio ritmo para crecer.</p><p>Kouichi lo miraba largamente con esos ojos profundos como mares oscuros. Kouji sabía que aparentaba sólo once años pero su mirada siempre lograba trasmitir cual era su realidad y siempre se sentía pequeño bajo su examen intenso.</p><p>Incluso aunque Kouichi no lo desease de ese modo.</p><p>—Tienes razón. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Sólo me pregunto cuanto...</p><p>—¿Cuánto?</p><p>—¿Cuánto pasará antes de que pueda alcanzarte? Nadie creerá que soy tú hermano mayor si sigues creciendo, Kouji.</p><p>Y había sido esa vez cuando esbozó la primera sonrisa que le rompió el corazón. Era idéntica a la que le había dado en la biblioteca de Ofanimon, cuando le había preguntado si le sucedía algo. Kouichi siempre había sido bueno para olvidarse de sí mismo, Kouji se prometió que lo obligaría a recordarse. Por mucho que eso les costase a los dos.</p><p>Ya nadie los confundía. Todos suponían de antemano que Kouji, más alto que Kouichi, era el mayor. Ya nadie les creía que eran gemelos. Ya todos dudaban de la palabra de su hermano cuando decía su edad. Casi tanto que él parecía querer dejarlo pasar.</p><p>Apretó los dedos alrededor de su teléfono. Había pasado una semana desde que su hermano y él discutieron, desde que volvieron a enfrentarse.</p><p>—Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, Kouji —había declarado su hermano, mientras cubría su dolor con la máscara de la sonrisa. ¿Acaso nadie más lo veía? Podía enumerar todas las veces que había visto que la colocaba en su expresión. Y comenzaba a hartarse.</p><p>—¿De cuánto tiempo? —fue la mejor replica que pudo emitir. Sus ojos se habían fijado en el rostro de Kouichi y lo <em>sintió</em> tensarse bajo su mirada. Sintió su rabia, su angustia, su tristeza.</p><p>—Del que sea necesario —fue lo único que Kouichi respondió esa vez, aunque la voz era apenas un hilo delgado que rompía el silencio— No quiero hablar de esto, Kouji. No,<em> otra vez.</em> Sólo... Olvídalo.</p><p>—No. Aunque finjas que eso es lo que quieres, yo sé la verdad. No te olvides que soy tu hermano gemelo, aunque ya no parezca.</p><p>
  <em>Estamos conectados, y lo seguiremos estando... Aunque no quieras así, Niisan.</em>
</p><p>Resopló mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa detrás de sí. Satomi y su padre habían salido a trabajar y él había fingido que estaba enfermo para evitar ir a la secundaria. Algo le había dicho que no debía ir, que era necesario que se quedase en su casa. La única respuesta a ese algo era el nombre de su hermano mayor. Y, por eso, había estado llamándolo durante toda la mañana.</p><p>Pero aun no tenía la respuesta.</p><p>—Se arreglará. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, ya te lo dije —Eso fue lo último que había afirmado su hermano, antes de la discusión.</p><p>
  <em>Espero que no hagas algo estúpido, Kouichi Kimura.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>III</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Solamente los escogidos que revelan la terrible oscuridad de sus corazones, pueden subir.</em>
</p><p>Nunca hubiese esperado unas palabras tan intrigantes como una bienvenida. Una súbita invitación a lo desconocido, una propuesta sin sentido.</p><p>Hacia tiempo, sin embargo, que nada lo perturbaba realmente. Al principio sí, la imagen del niño de once años que se proyectaba en cada espejo en el que se miraba lo aterraba pero, con el tiempo, la mueca de horror derivó en la sonrisa que escondía preocupación.</p><p>Se detuvo frente al andén cuando las puertas negras se abrieron, permitiéndole el acceso a uno de los vagones.</p><p>
  <em>Solamente los escogidos que revelan la terrible oscuridad de sus corazones, pueden subir...</em>
</p><p>Vaciló un segundo pero negó con la cabeza. Tenía la idea de que ese viaje lo llevaría a las respuestas, además... Era tarde para quedarse atrás. No podía simplemente regresar sobre sus pasos después de haber llegado hasta allí.</p><p>No había recibido ninguna llamada, así que simplemente no sabía si resultaría hasta que llegó a la estación guiado por pasos que no había sentido suyos. Pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, después de todo... Ya estaba decidido. Quizás debería haber sabido que las cosas serían sencillas, que la espera podría no ser larga.</p><p>No obstante, lo que menos esperaba era que el Trailmon negro estuviese aguardando por él en el subsuelo de la estación Shibuya.</p><p>Sus pisadas parecían retumbar y aumentar con el eco abandonado de la soledad. Tragó saliva cuando las puertas se cerraron pero ni siquiera se permitió sentarse. Pudo ver su reflejo en el vidrio de la puerta, el reflejo desdibujado del niño que había sido y que parecía condenado a ser. Porque crecía, su mente había crecido, sus experiencias habían crecido y su cuerpo seguía igual.</p><p>El Trailmon inició su viaje y él abandonó cualquier atisbo de duda. Después de todo, como las demás cosas... Había sido obra de su propia decisión.</p><p>
  <em>Solamente los escogidos que revelan la terrible oscuridad de sus corazones, pueden subir.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IV</strong>
</p><p>La puerta de la casa estaba cerrada. Había algo en ese lugar que gritaba su abandono, que reclamaba su descuido. Parecía ser la voz de su hermano aunque el hermetismo del silencio dijese lo contrario. No había nadie dentro de la morada y Kouji no necesitaba que se lo dijesen.</p><p>Arrastró los pies y se dejó caer contra la puerta. Su espalda deslizándose mientras perdía la fuerza que sentía, mientras un horrible presentimiento se adueñaba de él, mientras que las imágenes a su alrededor se volvían difusas. Tenía la ingrata sensación que había llegado tarde, que el tiempo se había perdido, que la suerte lo había abandonado. Tenía la extraña certeza que ese hueco en su corazón sería permanente, que se tatuaría en su alma la angustia de la espera.</p><p>Contempló su teléfono una vez más. Había marcado el número del celular que Kouichi tenía en su poder pero lo había oído sonar dentro de la casa, lo había sentido vibrar contra las paredes pese a que sólo estaba sumergido en algún lugar distante de él, perdido entre las sábanas o abandonado entre los libros. Tal vez, escondido adrede de ojos y oídos ajenos.</p><p>—¿Kouji?</p><p>Nunca podría negar su felicidad al ver el rostro de su madre, aunque la mueca que se presentó fue de decepción. Por una vez, que su madre llegase a casa antes de que Kouichi le obligaba a sentirse aun más inquieto. Se levantó del suelo con torpeza mientras ella subía las pequeñas escaleras que lo separaban, que avanzaba hasta llegar a su encuentro.</p><p>Sus ojos azules... Tan azules como los de Kouichi o los suyos propios, brillaban.</p><p>—Hola, <em>Kaa-san</em>. Yo...</p><p>Sus brazos lo rodearon y la sintió estremecerse suavemente, prisionera de una angustia tan palpable que le apretó el corazón mucho más de lo debido. Su madre no lloraba, su madre no solía llorar y lo aterraba. No sabía controlar las lágrimas, no sentía capacidad de soportarlas.</p><p>—Lo siento —ella se disculpó por su arrebato. Kouji la vio desviar el rostro y secarse las lágrimas con los finos dedos— Es sólo que tuve un mal presentimiento. Tenía que venir a casa para ver si algo había sucedido... Me alegra mucho verte. ¿Vienes a ver a Kouichi?</p><p>No encontró su voz, las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta y afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza.</p><p>Su madre sonrió.</p><p>Parecía mucho más joven cuando sus ojos se hacían pequeños y los labios se le curvaban hacia arriba, en una expresión dispar a la que siempre mantenía. Kouji podía ver lo que a su padre le había gustado de su madre en el atisbo de la sonrisa.</p><p>Kousei Minamoto siempre halagaba la encantadora sonrisa con la que ella lo había conquistado.</p><p>—Yo esperaba que lo hicieras, le harás bien. Sé que te echa de menos. Últimamente...</p><p>—¿Cómo ha estado? —preguntó él. No era bueno para dar rodeos. El mutismo sólo lo hacia todo más difícil cuando se trataba de Kouichi.</p><p>Su madre buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta, sin replicar al principio. El silencio se rompió cuando la madera se deslizó hacia adentro. En el interior, todo era un paisaje de claroscuros.</p><p>—Estuvo muy mal, no salió de su cuarto en unos días después de que discutieron —afirmó Tomoko, seriamente. Kouji solamente podía ver su espalda pero imaginaba, a la perfección, su expresión inquieta y cansada— Pero hoy me ha dicho que iría a la biblioteca, que quiere ponerse al corriente en la escuela.</p><p>—¿Ha sonreído? —dudó. Cuando Kouichi sonreía, en realidad, quería llorar.</p><p>—Él <em>siempre</em> sonríe. Es una cuestión de actitud.</p><p>—En realidad, es una cuestión de apariencias, <em>Kaa-san</em> —frunció el ceño cuando detectó la imagen del móvil que pertenecía a su hermano. Yacía abandonado sobre la mesa, como aguardando. Kouji se acercó, en silencio, hasta presionar un botón y que la pantalla se encendiese— Olvidó su teléfono, parece que nunca cambiará.</p><p>
  <em>4 llamadas perdidas. 7 mensajes sin abrir. 1 mensaje no enviado.</em>
</p><p>Su madre dio una respiración profunda —Él tiene miedo de que ese sea su futuro, Kouji.</p><p>—Yo también.</p><p>El mensaje a medio escribir lo fulminó desde el monitor pequeño. <em>"Kouji, otouto-chan, yo...</em></p><p>
  <em>... lo siento. "</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>V</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Última parada.</em>
</p><p>Cuando unos minutos se sienten como eternidades infinitas, toda cuestión más que el tiempo y su juego constante se materializa. Cuando el silencio llena los pulsos de la vida, cuando se vuelve tan lento que parece permanecer inalterable. Quizás eso hubiese sucedido con su cuerpo, quizás el tiempo de su cuerpo se había ralentizado tanto en la escala de la existencia que no podía avanzar, que parecía perpetuarse como un niño destinado a no crecer.</p><p>El país de Nunca Jamás... La historia de Peter Pan jamás se había sentido tan cercana.</p><p>Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de las puertas del vagón hasta que terminaron abiertas de par en par. El Trailmon no insistió en que se bajase, pero sus pasos torpes lo hicieron moverse como un autómata, como una máquina moviente con destino prefijado. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y respiró profundamente antes de dar un paso hacia el exterior.</p><p>No necesitaba mirar en donde se encontraba. La oscuridad lo había acompañado desde que se subió en el vagón, lo había consolado en las noches de duda y parecía ser el más fiel de sus acompañantes.</p><p>Pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando divisó unos ojos rojos como la sangre. La respiración se le cortó de forma instantánea. Eran unos ojos amables y suaves. Un contraste totalmente único. No podía distinguir su sonrisa porque sus labios estaban cubiertos pero era perfectamente capaz de saber que estaba allí, aunque oculta.</p><p><em>Löwemon</em>.</p><p>Era más alto de lo que pensaba y lo recibió con un abrazo interminable, como un padre que se reencuentra con un hijo. Se sintió pequeño, más pequeño de lo que nunca habría sido. Pero era <em>real</em>. Tan real como el mismo se sentía. Cálido y real.</p><p>—Bienvenido de nuevo —saludó el guerrero de la oscuridad, aunque sus palabras sonaban más tristes de lo que deberían— Cherubimon-<em>sama</em> estaba seguro que vendrías.</p><p>—¿Cherubimon? —inquirió Kouichi, aturdido. Las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus ojos por una emoción desconocida e indescifrable— ¿Han regresado los Tres Ángeles?</p><p>El guerrero de la oscuridad asintió —Para nosotros ha pasado toda una vida, Kouichi. Tanto o más de lo que puedes suponer.</p><p>—Löwemon —musitó él, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en lo que lo había arrastrado hasta ese sitio, en primera instancia— ¿Qué <em>me</em> está pasando?</p><p>—Lo siento, Kouichi.</p><p>—¿Qué es? —insistió. Löwemon desvió los ojos del rostro infantil, como si estuviese avergonzado —Dímelo, por favor —ante el silencio, se detuvo—. Necesito saberlo, Löwemon...</p><p>—Que estés aquí es la respuesta a porque no se debe jugar con cuestiones de vida o muerte.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó, con inquietud.</p><p>Podía escuchar las palpitaciones retumbar en su pecho. Estaba seguro de que su acompañante también podía percibir los latidos que se aceleraban. El miedo y el terror impulsaban el motor que movía su cuerpo.</p><p>—Deberías haber muerto en la batalla contra Lucemon. Que sobrevivieses no es algo que debas llamar <em>milagro</em>, Kouichi. Yo diría que es más bien una <em>maldición</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>VI</strong>
</p><p>—Es inútil que sigas así, Kouji —gruñó Takuya. Junpei y Tomoki desviaron la mirada de la escena, intimidados por el enfrentamiento y el dolor que percibían. Izumi concentró sus ojos en la expresión helada de Minamoto y en la furia ardiente de Kanbara— ¡Kouichi te necesita!</p><p>—Se marchó, Takuya. ¡Se marchó! —declaró él, mordaz. Tomoki se estremeció, la noticia de la <em>misteriosa</em> desaparición de Kimura se había propagado como una plaga. Muchos sitios con su cara, respuestas miles al enigma de su rastro abandonado— Nadie se lo pidió. Lo hizo por su propia decisión. No le importaron quienes quedamos atrás.</p><p>El llanto de Tomoko Kimura se había grabado en el corazón de todos quienes lo escucharon pero las lágrimas secas en los ojos de Kouji fueron aquellas que destruyeron la voluntad de sus amigos.</p><p>—¿No vas a ir a buscarlo? —inquirió el aludido. Los ojos castaños ardían con la intensidad del fuego mismo— ¡Es tu hermano, <em>maldita</em> sea! Si Shinya desapareciese...</p><p>—¡Yo no soy como tú, Takuya!</p><p>—No, no lo eres. Ni siquiera eres <em>tú</em> mismo. Te has vuelto <em>cobarde</em>. Sólo ha estado ausente un par de días y ya te has resignado. El Kouji que conozco <em>no</em> haría eso.</p><p>—Él no va a volver —anunció. La firmeza de sus palabras le quemó la garganta, la amargura de sus ojos tiñó toda su expresión— Sé que no va a volver, Takuya.</p><p>La duda congeló la expresión del antiguo guerrero del fuego pero la terquedad era algo que había ganado con los años. Y refulgía en su mirada como Agnimon lo hizo cuando se encontraron la primera vez.</p><p>—No puedes darte por vencido. Sino lo ayudas ¿<em>quién lo hará</em>?</p><p>—¿Y sí él no quiere ayuda?</p><p>Una mano salió de la nada y Kouji se tocó la mejilla dolorida. Takuya miró atónito la furia que brillaba en la mirada de su novia. Izumi Orimoto tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras recibía cuatro pares de ojos sorprendidos por su arrebato.</p><p>—¡Claro que quiere ayuda! —ella gritó, el llanto le comprimía el corazón. Sus compañeros no podían hacer caso omiso de su dolor— ¡No pide ayuda porque nunca ha sabido pedirla! ¡Yo sabía que algo estaba mal! ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?</p><p>Takuya se sintió impotente cuando Izumi hundió su rostro en su pecho. La retuvo contra sus brazos, procurando calmar el llanto que la aprisionaba. No sabía que decir, sabía cuan importante era Kouichi para ellos. ¡Era uno de sus mejores amigos! Un compañero de batalla, un hermano que habían obtenido.</p><p>—Iremos a buscarlo —declaró. Sus ojos aplastaron la mirada azul oscura mientras abrazaba a Izumi con más fuerza— <em>Contigo o sin ti</em>.</p><p>El sonido de cinco celulares interrumpió cualquier respuesta. La voz aparentemente indiferente de Ofanimon invadió el cuarto, penetró sus oídos y llenó sus corazones. Kouji se congeló en su sitio cuando notó que las palabras aguijoneaban en su corazón. El pasado, el presente, unidos en el mismo sendero que había atravesado alguna vez.</p><p>
  <em>Todos los misterios relacionados contigo, serán revelados.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>VII</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo mejor, Kouichi?</em>
</p><p>Levantó el rostro cuando la puerta se abrió. ¿Había llegado a la estación? ¿Estaban donde debían estar? ¿Por qué había obedecido a Löwemon si estaba mejor en el continente de la oscuridad, al resguardo del futuro?</p><p>
  <em>Necesitas despedirte de ellos, sí esta es tu decisión.</em>
</p><p>Incómodo, inquieto, temeroso. Se incorporó en su asiento y enfrentó su reflejo. Su yo de once años, su yo eternamente condenado. El niño que no envejeció, el niño del tiempo congelado. Sus labios temblaron, las lágrimas se ahogaron y el dolor estalló.</p><p>
  <em>Que sobrevivieses no es algo que debas llamar milagro, Kouichi. Yo diría que es más bien una maldición.</em>
</p><p>Kouji no fue el primer rostro que vio sino el último. Sus amigos habían ido a su encuentro, al último. A la despedida. Apretó las manos y se mordió el labio, la decisión tomada mientras miraba sus expresiones perdidas.</p><p>Tan tristes. Tan <em>esperanzadas</em>.</p><p>Casi era como volver a abrir los ojos y verlos allí, rodeando su cama. Casi era como un ensueño, como saber que todo volvería a la normalidad. Como si las cosas tuviesen otro final.</p><p>Uno mejor.</p><p>—¿Hola? —dudó Takuya. El Takuya adolescente, que había perdido los googles y el sombrero pero no su espíritu. El fuego en su mirada incendiaba todo a su alrededor— ¿Hay alguien aquí?</p><p>
  <em>Vives gracias al poder que reside en este mundo. Vive gracias a que tú tiempo se ha detenido. Si hubieses avanzado, habrías terminado en la muerte.</em>
</p><p>—Que extraño. Ofanimon nunca nos había llamado en vano.</p><p>Tragó pesado. Sonrió con tristeza al ver a su hermano y a sus amigos. Era conciente de que ellos no podían verlo, en realidad. Algo de eso le habían explicado los Tres Ángeles cuando les habló de la decisión de ir a verlos, por última vez.</p><p>Sus ojos estudiaron las cinco figuras presentes. El largo cabello rubio, la furia en la mirada del castaño, el triste semblante del mayor, los ojos angustiados del menor... La máscara helada de Kouji.</p><p>
  <em>Un acto de amor, un milagro, una maldición. Puede ser cualquier cosa que le digas, el resultado es el mismo. Seguirás viviendo, eso era lo que desearon para que abrieses los ojos. Nunca cambiará.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seguirás viviendo.</em>
</p><p>—No entiendo nada de esto —se quejó Junpei, en voz alta— ¿Quién nos habrá llamado aquí? Estoy seguro que era la voz de Ofanimon.</p><p>—¿De verdad quieres que te olviden? —dudó Löwemon. Se había negado a dejar solo al niño que sería su protegido desde que lo había visto llegar al continente de la oscuridad.</p><p>—No —murmuró. Sus acompañantes permanecieron en silencio. Cualquier otra persona se asombraría de todos los que estaban en el Trailmon que era invisible— Pero ellos estarán bien con eso. Así no tendrán que preocuparse por lo que me suceda de ahora en adelante.</p><p>—¿Seguro?</p><p>—Sí ellos recuerdan que desaparecí, no se quedarán en paz. Si me quedo aquí, no podré soportarlo —la voz le tembló— No puedo soportarlo. Es mejor que... Las cosas sigan su rumbo.</p><p>—Kouichi...</p><p>Los ojos de Kouji le cortaron la respiración y el suspiro de sus labios pareció hundir en penumbras aquel Trailmon que nadie podía ver. Sabía que su hermano realmente no lo veía pero Kouichi sintió los ojos azules clavarse en su rostro, como si pudiese percibirlo a través del las paredes que los rodeaban, que lo volvían invisible.</p><p>
  <em>Seguirás viviendo... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nunca cambiará.</em>
</p><p>—Si me olvidan... —volvió a suspirar, como si expulsar el aire fuese necesario pese a lo doloroso que se sentía. Cerró los ojos— No, cuando me olviden, ya no importará porque... Yo siempre los <em>recordaré</em>. Eso es simplemente suficiente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. En busca de...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>VIII</strong>
</p><p>Kouji se sintió observado. A menudo tenía la sensación de que una mirada permanecía fija en él, hiciese lo que hiciese. Sus hombros se tensaron de forma inmediata, sus ojos se estrecharon y giró la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver si podía distinguir algo. Pero el ascensor era lo único que podía captar. El cubículo de metal por el que él y sus amigos habían bajado al subsuelo de la estación donde habían iniciado sus aventuras y que estaba totalmente vacío. Todo el sitio permanecía imperturbable. Suponía que no se trataba de algo real, quizás Takuya tenía razón y se estaba volviendo paranoico.</p><p>Nada había cambiado, excepto la soledad que inundaba los andenes oscuros.</p><p>Frunció el ceño, siguiendo pasos extrañamente conocidos. Salir de su casa e ir a la estación Shibuya era algo que no debería sentir tan normal, hacia mucho tiempo habían desandado el camino que había unido sus pasos. Pero se sentía exactamente como la primera vez. La ansiedad recorría cada rincón, arrastrando consigo a la preocupación y a la curiosidad. ¿Podía existir alguna mezcla de sentimientos más letal? Él creía que no.</p><p>No había ni un solo Trailmon a la vista, ni una sola alma vagando en el sitio. Sólo ellos cinco habían llegado a ese lugar, en esa oportunidad. Ni siquiera existía el consuelo de que seis destinos se unirían. ¿Revelarían más respuestas? Ojala tuviese la certeza de que eso sucedería.</p><p>—¿Hola? —dudó Takuya. Sus manos aprisionaban las de Izumi, no las habían soltado desde que salieron del hogar Minamoto. Kouji no pudo evitar tocar su mejilla izquierda, imaginando la marca de los dedos finos de la muchacha. Orimoto siempre había tenido un fuerte carácter— ¿Hay alguien aquí?</p><p>—Que extraño —murmuró ella— Ofanimon nunca nos había llamado en vano.</p><p>No hubo respuesta. Kouji sintió un escalofrío y volvió a pasear la mirada por la estación, con más apremio. Seguía sintiéndose extraño, seguía notando algo que lo incomodaba en cada sitio, unos ojos. Algo los observaba, no podía estar equivocado.</p><p>El problema era saber si ese <em>algo</em> era real o estaba solamente en su mente.</p><p>—No entiendo nada de esto— aseveró Shibayama, cuando toda la respuesta que obtuvieron fue silencio— ¿Quién nos habrá llamado aquí? Estoy seguro que era la voz de Ofanimon.</p><p>Todos lo estaban, no sólo Junpei, pero nadie se atrevió a poner en palabras aquellos pensamientos. Cuando las palabras suenan son más peligrosas que cuando están ocultas en las mentes de sus dueños. Por eso se dice que es mejor ser dueño del silencio. Cuando las palabras suenan, cuando se liberan, es fácil ser <em>esclavizado</em>.</p><p>Kouji apretó el teléfono dentro de su bolsillo.</p><p>Jamás se despegaba de ese aparato <em>maldito</em>, ni siquiera cuando se acostaba o cuando desayunaba, lo llevaba a todas partes. Tenía la <em>estúpida</em> esperanza de que Kouichi le devolvería las llamadas perdidas, de que su hermano le diría que estaba bien donde <em>sea</em> que estuviese, de que escucharía su voz y pondría fin a la agonía de la espera. Porque esos ausentes días podían haber sido una eternidad con la enfermedad llamada incertidumbre.</p><p>Y él conocía mucho de ese mal al que no podía darle una cura.</p><p>Un sonido rompió el silencio y sus pensamientos. Kouji lo agradeció como pocas veces había agradecido algo en su vida. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas oscuras, nunca le pareció tan irónico que él fuese el guerrero de la luz. Por eso no quería hablar con Takuya, por eso prefería quedarse encerrado y ser cobarde. Pensar en Kouichi era doloroso, era <em>doloroso</em> porque hablaba de que —otra vez— había <em>perdido</em> algo precioso. Su hermano, <em>su familia</em>, había escapado de sus dedos y no había podido hacer nada para salvarlo. Ni siquiera correr por los pasillos de un hospital, implorando por algo llamado <em>milagro</em>.</p><p>Kouichi había desaparecido, como antes. Pero, esa vez, no había consuelo.</p><p>En el andén más cercano, una figura familiar comenzaba a materializarse y atraer las miradas de los jóvenes. Tomoki respiró como si algo bueno hubiese sucedido, Kouji vio sus hombros relajarse ante la súbita aparición, como si indicase una señal de que las cosas mejorarían. Las vías resonaban, vibrantes. Estaban siendo aplastadas por el peso del Trailmon azul que corría hacia ellos.</p><p>Pero, pese al alivio experimentado por sus compañeros y amigos, él solamente podía pensar en obtener respuestas a las miles de cuestiones pendientes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>IX</strong>
</p><p><em>El tiempo es relativo.</em> Kouichi había aprendido de eso en su estancia en el mundo digital.</p><p>En aquel lugar todo era diferente, no era fácil medir los días. Muchos ni siquiera lo intentaban. Había estado sumergido en ese lugar durante lo que le habían parecido meses, pero no podía estar seguro… Tampoco quería estar seguro.</p><p>Lo bueno de estar en un lugar así es que uno descubre que el tiempo es relativo, que realmente no importa si avanza o retrocede. Pasa. Y eso es todo.</p><p>También estaba rodeado de criaturas que no envejecían, <em>como él</em>. Eso le daba la sensación de que el mundo se ponía en pausa pero —al mismo tiempo— todo seguía su curso. Era una impresión curiosa, irreal. Pero lo <em>consolaba</em>.</p><p>Era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, porque no tenía idea de que pensar realmente sobre lo que había sucedido desde que había abandonado su casa. Una punzada de culpa le recordó la mirada ilusionada que su madre le había dado la última vez que la vio. Odiaba saber que esa esperanza se había hecho pedazos por su causa.</p><p>Pero tampoco tenía la fuerza inhumana de regresar y ver como se rompía su propio corazón. Nunca había sido una persona que se considerase así misma fuerte. Ese era Kouji. Su hermano gemelo se repondría, saldría adelante. Sin importar cuanto costase, él siempre lo hacia. Nunca había sido el hermano débil de corazón.</p><p>—Estás muy <em>sombrío</em> —murmuró Löwemon, en voz baja.</p><p>Kouichi apartó la mirada de sus amigos, que estaban subiéndose al Trailmon azul y se volvió hacia el guerrero de la oscuridad, que estaba junto a él.</p><p>Los ojos rojos le recordaban a los azules de Kouji: siempre veían más de lo que él quería mostrar. Más allá, sentados en diversos asientos estaban cinco de los diez guerreros. Kouichi creía saber por qué estaban allí. Habían querido acompañarlo y lo agradecía… Pero pensaba que no necesitaba tantos ojos que viesen como <em>destruía</em> su propio futuro.</p><p>Incluso a pesar de que su futuro había estado condenado de antemano.</p><p>—Lo siento —susurró.</p><p>—No debes disculparte por tus sentimientos —Löwemon declaró, en voz baja y suave—, nadie puede decirte lo que debes sentir ni como manejar tus emociones. Aunque agradecería que fuese menos duro contigo mismo —le lanzó una larga mirada, parecía debatirse entre un regaño y el consuelo que necesitaba. Kouichi pensó que el guerrero oscuro se inclinaría más por el reproche— No te olvides que puedo sentir la oscuridad que hay en ti.</p><p>De alguna manera retorcida, Löwemon le recordaba a Kouji. No estaba seguro de si eso lo alegraba o le dolía —ambas emociones podían ser tan similares en el abismo— pero era bueno saber que había alguien que se preocupaba de que no se hundiese en sus propias tinieblas.</p><p>Sonrió. —No lo olvidaré de nuevo.</p><p>—Ellos van a ir con Ofanimon, lo sabes ¿no? —Kouichi asintió—. Y ella le dirá lo que han acordado —parecía intrigado mientras hablaba— ¿qué fue?</p><p>Después de haber llegado al Continente de la Oscuridad, Löwemon lo había llevado con Seraphimon. Luego, se reunió con Ofanimon y Cherubimon. Los Tres Ángeles del Mundo Digital le contaron lo que ocurrió y las palabras se marcaron para siempre dentro de su mente. <em>El tiempo era relativo</em>, por eso sentía que habían sido pronunciadas una eternidad atrás.</p><p>—Nos alegra mucho verte, Kouichi-han —había saludado Bokomon, hablando también por Neemon—, aunque es muy triste que sea en estas condiciones…</p><p>No recordaba mucho de lo que había platicado con el digimon que había conocido en sus aventuras.</p><p>Su mente había permanecido embotada desde que Löwemon le dijo que estaba <em>maldito</em>. Sólo recordaba haber asentido y negado, que las palabras se fueron al aire, que nada de ello se sintió lo suficientemente real como plasmarse en un recuerdo. Aunque claro, cuando te dicen que estás condenado a no-morir, ¿qué es lo suficientemente real para plasmarse en un recuerdo? Aun tenía que hallar una respuesta para eso.</p><p>Seguramente algo más <em>desagradable</em>. Como que todas las personas que amas te abandonaran, aunque no lo quieran. Porque la muerte es la única deuda que todo <em>hombre</em> debe pagar.</p><p>—Ella les dirá lo que ha pasado conmigo —replicó.</p><p>—¿La verdad?</p><p>¿Qué el deseo de que él volviese al mundo real había activado alguna clase de <em>conexión </em>con el<em> Mundo Digital </em>y que estaba condenado, por eso mismo, a seguir viviendo a menos de que ese mundo <em>pereciese</em>? No podía decirles <em>eso</em>. Les darían una versión más ligera, algo que no los señalase como responsables. Algo que les ayudase a marcharse a su casa siendo sólo cinco, como debió ser la primera vez.</p><p>Löwemon estaba subestimando la situación. O a él, pero eso no importaba realmente.</p><p>—<em>Algo así.</em></p><p>Agnimon, Fairymon, Blitzmon, Chackmon y Wolfmon se habían subido al Trailmon oscuro apenas antes de que saliesen y no habían emitido una palabra alguna durante el viaje. Los guerreros legendarios que allí se encontraban bien podrían haber sido estatuas de cera. A excepción de aquel con el Kouichi había compartido sus poderes, claro. Los ojos rojos desacreditaban cualquier duda porque ardían. Löwemon se parecía más a lo que quería dejar atrás de lo que debería.</p><p>El guerrero de la oscuridad cerró los ojos, pero Kouichi sabía que había dentro de su mirada cuando la devolvió a su rostro. Parecía dolor y tristeza pero había algo de resignación también.</p><p>—Siento que tengas que hacer tantos sacrificios.</p><p>—No son sacrificios, Löwemon —discutió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Era triste pero no era simplemente cosas que resignaría, eran más. Y menos —Son actos egoístas.</p><p>—Creo que eres el único ser que conozco que ve sus propias virtudes como horribles defectos.</p><p>Eso no debería tomarlo como un <em>cumplido </em>¿Cierto?</p><p>La sonrisa de sus labios podría reflejar cualquier cosa pero sus ojos sólo habían mostrado amargura. Después de todo, las apariencias no afectaban en nada a Löwemon porque parecía ser el único capaz de ver las sombras detrás de la sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>X</strong>
</p><p>Kouji se quedó en el final del Trailmon, de espaldas a la entrada y con las manos en el barandal del final. Sus ojos se concentraron en el andén que desaparecía bajo los rieles, Izumi se preguntó si esperaba que Kouichi llegase hacia ellos, corriendo y pidiéndoles que lo esperasen.</p><p>A su alrededor estaban sus amigos, su equilibrio necesario, sus tesoros invaluables. Takuya le apretó la mano, como si estuviese percibiendo su inquietud y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, queriendo cerrar los ojos y despertar de la pesadilla. Tomoki y Junpei hablaban en un mundo muy lejano. Kouji estaba a cinco universos de distancia.</p><p>Ella no podía decidir como sentirse en realidad. Después de todo lo ocurrido, simplemente, su mente no tenía espacio para seguir hundiéndose en preguntas sin resolver.</p><p>—¿Creen que encontraremos a Kouichi en el Mundo Digital? —dudó el pequeño Himi.</p><p>Izumi abrió los ojos pero la pesadilla no había terminado.</p><p>Allí estaban, los <em>cuatro</em>. El quinto estaba medio ausente, medio perdido pero también debería ser contado. Eran cinco, de nuevo. Sus mejores amigos y su novio arriesgándose en una misión sin sentido en la que nada parecía real. Buscando a su otro amigo perdido. Para así poder ser seis.</p><p>Era horrible aquella sensación que la invadía cuando mencionaban a Kouichi. Las palabras que había gritado a Kouji después de abofetearlo habían sido sinceras, reflejaban simplemente la realidad en la que había vivido. Ella ya sabía que había algo malo con su mejor amigo, ella ya había sentido que él parecía alejarse más y más… Pero no había podido hacer nada cuando se escurrió entre sus dedos.</p><p>—Kouichi, ¿qué sucede? —le había preguntado sin poder reprimirse, algunos días atrás, antes de que él se marchase por cuenta propia. Izumi nunca había sido una persona que meditase demasiado las cosas, en especial cuando se trataban de sentimientos y de sus seres queridos.</p><p>Él había parpadeado, confuso. Sus ojos la habían contemplado con extrañeza pero la sonrisa de su rostro tuvo la decencia de borrarse, para mostrar confusión —¿Disculpa?</p><p>—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda —mil y una vez debería haber pronunciado esas palabras. Así, tal vez, él las creería.</p><p>Kouichi le había sonreído, antes de despedirse. Le apretó el brazo y nunca lo vio más adulto que en ese momento, pese a que seguía siendo dueño del cuerpo de un niño.</p><p>—Lo sé, Izumi-chan. <em>Gracias</em>.</p><p>Y sólo unos días después, Kouichi había desaparecido. Con un mensaje a medio escribir en el que pedía disculpas, dejando a una madre desconsolada, a su gemelo descolocado y al resto, perdidos. Para Izumi el mundo, <em>su mundo</em>, había cambiado. Pero a su vecina poco le importaba el paradero de su mejor amigo.</p><p>¿No es curioso como el mundo es, en realidad, algo pequeño?</p><p>—No lo sé, niño —Junpei replicó a la pregunta de Tomoki. El pequeño se mostró apenado y el mayor le revolvió el cabello, aunque su expresión era mitad simpática, mitad inquieta— Esperemos que sí.</p><p>La esperanza es aquello que uno espera contra cualquier adversidad.</p><p>Izumi siempre pensó que era un sentimiento fortalecedor, ahora comprendía los alcances destructivos que podría llegar a tener cuando estaba ausente. Nada duele más como ver destruidas las esperanzas.</p><p>Por muy falsas que estas puedan ser.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XI</strong>
</p><p>—Creo que pronto llegaremos —Fairymon suspiró. Sus alas parecían perder sus brillo dentro del vagón y Kouichi se preguntó si era algún juego de la luz— Izumi-chan se siente tan mal. Creo que voy a llorar.</p><p>Agnimon le rodeó los hombros con un brazo después de oír la declaración. Su gesto abatido hablaba de que compartía los mismos sentimientos, como si también estuviese conectado a las emociones de Takuya. Kouichi no pudo evitar pensar en él y sus primeros roces torpes con Izumi, al inicio de su noviazgo. Siempre se había divertido de verlos actuar juntos. Sin embargo, recordaba también que advertirle a Kanbara sobre lo que ocurriría si le hacia daño no había sido divertido.</p><p>—Con el tiempo, adoptamos algunas cosas de ustedes. Todos estamos conectados y no nos pertenecemos exclusivamente a nosotros mismos. Algo de ustedes se ha quedado con nosotros y algo nuestro se ha ido con ustedes —Wolfmon habló.</p><p>Su voz era profunda, llenaba cada rincón y Kouichi sintió sus ojos perforándole la espalda. Ese digimon <em>sí</em> le recordaba a Kouji, pero le recordaba todo lo que Kouji había sido para él. La luz que le permitió salir de la oscuridad.</p><p>Y, por eso, jamás había podido mirarlo a la cara.</p><p>—Tiene sentido —declaró. Sus ojos volvieron a pegarse a la ventana, evitando todo lo demás. Era más seguro ver el mundo sin paisajes que sumergirse en ese abismo de imágenes familiares frente a sus ojos.</p><p>Wolfmon caminó hasta llegar a su lado. Kouichi se preguntó por qué Löwemon se había marchado de allí. El guerrero de la luz parecía tenso, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y los ojos tan rojos como la sangre que se espesaba dentro de sus venas.</p><p>—¿Has pensado en pedirles su opinión?</p><p>Miró por el rabillo del ojo al guerrero de la luz. Su expresión reflejó toda su inquietud y luego, suspiró. Era evidente que Wolfmon no iba a dejar pasar el tema.</p><p>—¿Crees que debería decírselos?</p><p>—Creo que ellos tienen derecho a elegir.</p><p>—Y yo no.</p><p>—No he dicho eso —fue la replica helada de Wolfmon, Kouichi luchó para no retroceder por acto reflejo.</p><p>—Wolfmon —lo detuvo Löwemon, en voz baja. Un brazo negro apareció en el campo de visión de Kouichi posándose en los hombros pintados de blanco y amatista. Nunca había agradecido tanto su presencia como en ese momento— Déjalo.</p><p>Luz y oscuridad se encontraron en sus miradas. Kouichi se sorprendió de lo mucho que podían comunicarse sin decir nada, se preguntó si alguna vez su relación con Kouji había sido tan significativa. Una punzada de dolor le recordó que sí y volvió a apartar la mirada de ambos, como si la simple visión fuese horrenda.</p><p>—Ya que sabes como se siente no tener opción, creí que sabrías cuanto valdría para ellos —fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigió Wolfmon.</p><p>El guerrero del resplandor le lanzó una larga mirada de reproche y se marchó. Kouichi tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos porque también había percibido tristeza en todos a su alrededor.</p><p>—Sabes que aun puedes cambiar de opinión —Löwemon suspiró, acariciándole el cabello— No tienes que cargar con todo esto solo, Kouichi.</p><p>Él levantó la mirada. Los ojos oscuros tenían lágrimas brillantes —No quiero estar solo, Löwemon. Quédate conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XII</strong>
</p><p>El Trailmon se detuvo frente a un bosque, en una terminal que parecía familiar. Kouji reconoció, en la distancia, la magnificencia del Castillo Sagrado de quien era considerado el líder entre los Tres Ángeles. Era una obra de arte, una construcción sin igual. Muros del más exquisito cristal, que adquirían el reflejo del arco iris y que sólo se encontraba en los sitios más remotos del mundo.</p><p>—¡Increíble! —Tomoki exclamó, cuando todos estuvieron fuera del vehículo y encaminándose hacia la nueva aventura. Takuya sonrió por el recuerdo del niño maravillado que vivía en el más pequeño— ¡Es la Terminal del Bosque!</p><p>—Parece que está vez nos traen sin rodeos —musitó Junpei.</p><p>—Se ve tan —Izumi fue incapaz de hallar la palabra correcta durante unos segundos—… <em>vivo.</em></p><p>La luz del sol se filtraba entre las ramas de los árboles, marcando sus sombras en el verde y luminoso césped que coloreaba el paisaje. Resultaba curioso pensar que, en un tiempo no muy lejano, aquel sitio estaba colmado de niebla y penumbra cuando ahora relucía con el esplendor de los años dorados.</p><p>—Bien —Takuya decidió que permanecer impresionándose por los cambios en el Mundo Digital no harían nada y presionó la mano de Izumi, antes de comenzar a caminar—, andando.</p><p>Conocía el camino de memoria, como si hubiesen sido infinitas las veces que debieron recorrer sus senderos y atravesar sus atajos. Avanzaron en silencio, impacientes e impactados, admirando los cambios que no llegaron a apreciar en su momento pero del que simplemente eran causantes.</p><p>Todo a su alrededor parecía brillar con luz propia.</p><p>—¿Quién es? —cuestionó una figura familiar.</p><p>—Socerymon —saludó Takuya, cuando recuperó el habla. Sus amigos habían quedado estupefactos— Nos alegra verte de vuelta, ¿te acuerdas de nosotros?</p><p>El digimon era el más fiel de los guardias que protegian al ángel que residía en el bosque y siempre permanecía detrás de la puerta de la entrada al castillo. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma inmediata cuando cinco adolescentes se presentaron delante del enorme portal.</p><p>Rara vez mostraba su boca. Quizás por eso, la sonrisa se reflejaba, igualmente, en sus ojos. —La paz ha regresado a nuestro mundo gracias a ustedes, nunca podríamos olvidarlos —rememoró él, con afecto— Son bienvenidos, los estaban esperando. Ofanimon-<em>sama </em>creyó que vendrían pronto. Me alegra verlos en tiempos de paz, Guerreros Legendarios.</p><p>Kouji entrecerró los ojos, sin poder evitarlo. Eran tiempos de paz, todo lo indicaba. Entonces, ¿por qué los habían llamado? Su corazón palpitó más fuerte cuando las puertas se abrieron por completo, recibiéndolos. ¿Y sí, finalmente, obtenía las respuestas que buscaba? Quizás, incluso…</p><p><em>Kouichi</em>.</p><p>Ni siquiera se detuvo a considerarlo, sabía que alimentar sus propias esperanzas podría ser perjudicial aunque no quisiese. Siguió a sus amigos a través del pasillo, perdiéndose en los ecos confusos que azotaban sus oídos.</p><p>Al cruzar la puerta sintió que el brillo reflejado del cristal golpeaba de lleno en su rostro y tuvo el impulso cubrir sus ojos pero lo reprimió. Pese a todo, no llegaba a desagradarle totalmente la luz.</p><p>—Bienvenidos de nuevo, Guerreros Legendarios —Seraphimon saludó, con voz firme y segura. Ya no había vestigios de la inocencia de Patamon. Junto a él, Kouji encontró dos figuras familiares también.</p><p>Como en la estatua que habían destruido los Royal Knigths en ese mismo lugar, los Tres Ángeles del Mundo Digital resplandecían cuando estaban juntos.</p><p>Pero las dos figuras que hicieron que todo a su alrededor fuese olvidado eran dos pequeños digimon, que corrieron hacia ellos entre gritos emocionados. A cuenta gotas, había pocas cosas que le provocaban alegría. Bokomon y Neemon, emocionados, era un detalle que era imposible de ignorar. Kouji no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapase.</p><p>Sus amigos siempre habían hecho posibles los milagros. Y encendían una pequeña luz en las zonas más oscuras.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XIII</strong>
</p><p>Fundirse en uno fue más simple. Quizás ya no tenía su D-Scan consigo pero había sido tan sencillo que no dejaba de sorprenderse. Era como existir dos veces. Un pequeño sector de su mente era plenamente conciente del cambio, el otro se había abandonado a los instintos. No se parecía a la vez anterior, cuando simplemente su cuerpo tomaba otra forma. Ahora… Era como si apropiase de las cosas que antes eran ajenas.</p><p>Vio el mundo a través de los ojos de Löwemon, inmerso en sus recuerdos del mismo modo que el guerrero estaba entre los suyos.</p><p>Después de la derrota definitiva de Lucemon, el Mundo Digital debió ser reorganizado. Patamon, Plotmon y Lopmon tuvieron mucho que aprender antes de lograr la Digievolución e igualar la etapa anterior que habían poseído. Los diez Guerreros Legendarios se encargaron de su cuidado, junto a Bokomon y Neemon —los dos ampliamente conocidos por escribir una historia testimonial de la actuación de los salvadores del Digimundo— hasta que tuvieron la formación suficiente para hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades.</p><p>Desde entonces, los Tres Ángeles habían hallado el equilibrio necesario para gobernar tranquilamente.</p><p>—No son los primero en llegar —avisó Socerymon, después de dejarlos atravesar la puerta pero antes de que estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos para no oírlo— Sus niños humanos ya están aquí.</p><p>Agnimon aceleró el paso, seguido de cerca por los otros cuatro. Löwemon se preguntó si Kouichi estaba listo para enfrentar a sus compañeros, aunque era claro que estando en ese cuerpo nadie lo reconocería.</p><p>—Ten cuidado con lo que has decidido —Wolfmon le advirtió— No te lo digo a ti, Löwemon. Sino a él.</p><p>Löwemon estaba tratando duro de que el guerrero de la luz comprendiese su postura. No necesitaba que intentase derrumbar más a Kouichi.</p><p>—Respeta su decisión, Wolfmon.</p><p>—¿Estás de acuerdo? —inquirió, sorprendido el guerrero.</p><p>Löwemon suspiró —No he dicho eso. Pero Kouichi es quien tiene que decidir su propio futuro. Ni tú ni yo podemos intervenir en ello.</p><p>—Va a destruirse solo y lo sabes. No podrás recolectar sus restos.</p><p>—Si fuera al revés, ¿Qué harías? —dudó el guerrero de la oscuridad.</p><p>Wolfmon suspiró —Lo mismo que tú.</p><p>—¿Qué decidiría Kouji?</p><p>—Probablemente, lo mismo que él —aceptó Wolfmon— Pero, en ese caso, tú estarías tratando de convencerme de lo contrario. Simplemente es una inversión de roles.</p><p>—No estás ayudando a Kouichi, lo sabes.</p><p>—No quiero ayudarlo —Wolfmon declaró. Löwemon le frunció el ceño— Quiero salvarlo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XIV</strong>
</p><p>—¿Cómo es…? —dudó Takuya.</p><p>Después de haber visto a Agnimon cruzar la puerta principal, todas sus capacidades habían sido reducidas a la mitad. La atención, especialmente. El guerrero de fuego había ido a su encuentro despeinándolo con sus manos y él solamente había podido estar allí, observando pasmado como los otros guerreros se reunían a sus amigos.</p><p>Ofanimon pareció enternecida por el reencuentro. Su rostro se había posado en Löwemon durante más tiempo del debido pero cuando se giró hacia los niños, sonreía otra vez. Seraphimon y Cherubimon también parecían encontrarse feliz de presenciar el encuentro tan esperado entre los humanos y los digimon.</p><p>Después de la última batalla, los Spirits se habían alimentado de los datos que los niños dejaron atrás y, gracias a ello, habían podido materializarse en un cuerpo propio. Los diez tenían un cuerpo propio, ya podían luchar por sí mismos. Pero el vínculo forjado entre ellos jamás sería deshecho.</p><p>—Los dejaremos solos, por el momento. Tienen mucho de que hablar.</p><p>Kouji Minamoto frunció el ceño de forma inmediata. Al ver a Wolfmon todo el resto del universo se había borrado pero no había olvidado que aun tenía cosas que resolver. Algo le decía que los Tres Ángeles sabían donde estaba Kouichi, él no iba a marcharse sin que le dijesen algo sobre su hermano. Lo que fuese, necesitaba saber.</p><p>—Espera —Wolfmon lo detuvo.</p><p>Ranamon, Mercuremon, Grottomon y Arbormon hicieron una pequeña inclinación antes de marcharse detrás de los Ángeles gobernantes.</p><p>Löwemon permaneció un minuto más, dubitativo, antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta de salida. No tenía nada que hacer allí, en ese momento. Sólo haría las cosas más difíciles…</p><p>—No te vayas —Kouji lo detuvo. El guerrero de la oscuridad sintió que sus pies eran atrapados por raíces invisibles que se clavaban en el suelo— Tengo que preguntarte algo —suspiró. Al no recibir respuesta, caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el guerrero. Wolfmon se convirtió en su sombra—¿Ha venido a verte mi hermano? —cuestionó, sin titubeos.</p><p>Todo el lugar se había sumergido en silencio profundo. Wolfmon tuvo la impresión de que podría cortar la tensión en cualquier momento con cualquiera de sus espadas. Kouji no fue conciente de que todos los demás presentes le lanzaban miradas al que había sido el compañero de su hermano. Intrigadas y esperanzadas las de los humanos, tristes y apenadas las de los digimon.</p><p>Kouji no pudo definir la sensación que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza cuando el guerrero de la oscuridad le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos eran rojos pero estaban invadidos de tristeza y amargura. Como los de Kouichi. Si esa mirada fuese azul no dudaría que le pertenecía a su hermano.</p><p>—Sí —fue la replica que le dio Löwemon.</p><p>—¿Se encuentra bien? —inquirió Kouji, pero sacudió la cabeza: era una pregunta tonta. Tomó aire, antes de corregirse— ¿Esta aquí?</p><p>Reprimió mirar hacia todos los rincones en busca de la figura de su hermano gemelo. El corazón le brincó en el pecho mientras su ansiedad se retorcía en angustia.</p><p>—Él está bien —respondió Löwemon, evasivo. Había renuencia en su tono, tristeza en su postura.</p><p>Kouji enarcó una ceja. Si su pregunta le había parecido estúpida, la respuesta que había llegado distaba mucho de dar consuelo.</p><p>—<em>¿En. Donde. Está?</em></p><p>—Está bien.</p><p>Kouji resopló pero permaneció en su sitio gracias a que Wolfmon había colocado una mano en su hombro —Entonces, <em>llévame</em> con él —detrás de la demanda, Wolfmon podía reconocer la esperanza. Löwemon también— Quiero verlo —hizo una pausa, al no recibir respuesta alguna y su voz bajo hasta ser casi imperceptible— <em>¿por favor, Löwemon?</em></p><p>El guerrero azabache apartó la mirada de los ojos de Kouji, sabiendo que lo siguiente iba a ser doloroso para todos. No podía ver morir la esperanza de sus ojos pese a que iba a ser el culpable de asesinarla.</p><p>Sin embargo, tenía que respetar lo que había decidido siendo Kouichi, por mucho que doliese. No podía dejar que una simple mirada a sus amigos quebrase todas sus barreras.</p><p>—Lo siento, Kouji —susurró. Las palabras le quemaron la garganta, los ojos se oscurecieron ante el dolor que podía sentir en su corazón— Él no quiere verte.</p><p>Vio que Wolfmon le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia, una plática pendiente que deberían tener. Tampoco se detuvo a escuchar las reacciones de los demás, que eran retenidos por sus compañeros digimon. Ellos podrían explicarles a los niños más de lo que él podría. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirar la expresión que reflejaron los ojos oscuros del joven que abandonaba.</p><p>El dolor que podía sentir en su propio interior era más que suficiente.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A pesar de...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>XV</strong>
</p><p><em>Huir</em>. A veces pensaba que tenía alguna especie de detector de peligro que lo obligaba a escaparse, a evadirse. Muchas veces usaba sonrisas para hacerlo, otras veces intentaba luchar contra ese censor de escape que lo impulsaba a ir en contra de los problemas. Cuando huía, se sentía <em>cobarde</em>. Quizás deberían darle alguna mención si enfrentaba sus miedos porque era demasiado difícil hacerles frente, él no era bueno para tenerlos y ellos parecían estar pendientes de sus movimientos para encontrarlo.</p><p>A veces se sentía como un cangrejo, que escapa de los problemas y se refugia en su propia coraza. Que camina de lado y no puede avanzar. Probablemente era una buena comparación.</p><p>—<em>Eres más valiente de lo que crees, Kouichi </em>—Löwemon le recordó, suavemente.</p><p>Era inevitable que los pensamientos del guerrero se colasen en su mente, aunque no le gustase particularmente esa <em>conexión</em>. Podría ser incómoda. Comenzaba a temer que él se convirtiese en la conciencia que estaba necesitando.</p><p>¿Valiente? Sí, era capaz de enfrentar a muchos enemigos y sacrificar su vida sin pensarlo dos veces por el bien común pero era absolutamente incapaz de mirar a su hermano a la cara y enfrentar a sus amigos para decirles <em>adiós</em>. ¿Eso era ser valiente? <em>No</em>, no lo era. Pero a Kouichi no le extrañaba el pensamiento de alejarse de todo, quizás era su mecanismo de <em>defensa</em>. Uno que había olvidado como utilizar…</p><p>Durante mucho tiempo, no hubo nada de <em>que</em> escapar.</p><p>Primero fueron las mentiras que vivió toda la vida, luego la dolorosa verdad y finalmente la angustia que había creado. Incluso, luego, huir de Kouji fue todo lo que pudo hacer. Quizás obligó a Kouji a huir de él, pero el resultado era el mismo.</p><p>Se quedaba solo con su oscuridad.</p><p>—¿Vas a marcharte? —cuestionó una voz femenina. Él se irguió, dándose cuenta de que se había apoyado en la pared y le dirigió una mirada firme a la figura del ángel que había aparecido en la sala oscura en la que se había internado— Puedo saber que estás con Löwemon, Kouichi-han. No pensé que la digievolución volviese a unirlos sin los D-Scan —hizo una pausa—, aunque después de todo este tiempo… He aprendido que las mayores sorpresas pueden encontrarse en cada paso. Y ustedes siempre han tenido una conexión <em>diferente</em>.</p><p>Inconcientemente, el aludido se estremeció ante la palabra.</p><p>Nunca podría olvidar el vínculo que lo unía a Löwemon, habían estado juntos en los buenos momentos y en los <em>malos</em>. Aunque Kouichi nunca mencionó sobre su pasado como Duskmon ni el león negro hizo alusión alguna a su ser corrupto, los dos eran plenamente concientes de que su unión era mucho más íntima de lo que debería.</p><p>—Iré al Continente de la Oscuridad —replicó Löwemon, con un suspiro. Era extraño que dos seres habitasen un mismo cuerpo y que fuesen autónomos, tendrían que acostumbrarse— Kouichi vendrá conmigo, desde luego. Nos iremos antes que…</p><p>—Que te encierres no solucionará nada, no obstante, pero entiendo que es tu elección —musitó ella, entre apenada y resignada— Lamento que no hayan hallado nada en la biblioteca que se encuentra en mi castillo.</p><p>Desde que Kouichi había llegado trayendo a cuestas su imagen de niño, todos se habían dedicado a buscar información sobre lo sucedido.</p><p>Cherubimon se centró en lo que había oculto en el Lucero de la Rosa y Kouichi se dirigió —junto a Löwemon— al Castillo de Ofanimon. Después de todo, Nefertimon había dicho alguna vez que resguardaba el conocimiento. Habían estado revisando la biblioteca en busca de respuestas pero no habían hallado nada en absoluto.</p><p>Al parecer, todo se había desencadenado desde el mismo momento en el que su alma se separó de su cuerpo y vagó por los diversos mundos hasta llegar al Mundo Digital pero ese hecho no habría tenido gran significación si Lucemon no hubiese absorbido sus datos, si él no se hubiese sacrificado. Teóricamente, ese momento había sido el decisivo. Él había muerto, su vida había terminado cuando le entregó los espíritus de la oscuridad a su gemelo.</p><p>Ofanimon le explicó que ella sintió que algo ocurrió cuando los D-Scan se convirtieron nuevamente en teléfonos celulares, un hecho que contribuyó con lo ocurrido. Después de todo, los D-Scan habían sido siempre el vínculo que unía al mundo humano con el Mundo Digital, lo que les permitía conectarse. Kouichi no podía dejar de preguntarse si el deseo de Kouji de que él viviese había sido ejecutor de todo lo sucedido.</p><p>Pero aun siendo así, no podría culparlo. Él también habría deseado lo mismo sí las cosas hubiesen ocurrido a la inversa. Sin embargo, rara vez pasaba eso. Era Kouji quien siempre debía salvarlo, esperaba que fuese libre de ese peso ahora que había roto los lazos entre ellos.</p><p>Cuando Kouichi regresó de los dominios custodiados por Nefertimon y antes de que llamasen al resto de los elegidos, Löwemon ya sabía que había decidido algo. Sus ojos eran tristes y toda su expresión hablaba de pesar. Sus esperanzas de hallar una solución se habían deshecho.</p><p>—No te desanimes, Kouichi —había dicho él, cuando el joven Kimura se había dado por vencido— Nunca antes había ocurrido esto, pero encontraremos la forma de resolverlo.</p><p>—Estoy <em>maldito</em> —murmuró él, sombríamente. Löwemon frunció el ceño al sentir la oscuridad triste que habitaba su corazón— Y no se puede <em>deshacer</em>, Löwemon. No puedo volver a casa… Ofanimon ya lo dijo. Mi tiempo se ha detenido, no voy a… No voy a avanzar nunca. Y-yo… Me quedaré así, como un n-niño. Siempre… No voy a… T-todos se irán… Al final estaré solo… Y…</p><p>Había sido duro para el guerrero verlo derrumbarse. Ya había visto sus lágrimas, ya había sentido su dolor pero sabía que no podía comparar lo ocurrido con lo que estaba sucediendo. El odio era lo que alimentaba la oscuridad de Kouichi en el pasado pero era la desesperación lo que estaba consumiendo su corazón en esa oportunidad. Y él estaba viendo la sombra de lo que ese niño podría convertirse sino intervenía.</p><p>Wolfmon tenía mucha razón y estaba muy equivocado a la vez.</p><p>Él no dejaría que Kouichi se destruyese solo aun cuando eso tuviese que significar que tendría que unir una y otra vez los restos del niño que había sido. No podía abandonarlo, era como un pequeño cachorro que busca consuelo, con esos grandes ojos azules llenos de amargura y bondad. Se veía incapaz de dejarlo, de negarle lo que fuese.</p><p>Nunca comprendió la forma en la que se había conectado con Kouichi, era algo más fuerte que cualquier amistad pero tampoco estaba seguro de catalogarlo de otra forma. ¿Su otra mitad? No, eso también era erróneo. El niño era importante para él, más de lo que habría pretendido pero lo suficiente como para hacer de su felicidad una prioridad.</p><p>
  <em>Gracias, Löwemon.</em>
</p><p>—¿Puedo saber que les has dicho sobre Kouichi, Löwemon?</p><p>—No mucho —masculló, bajando la voz. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos y regresar al momento presente, tenía que hablar para poder irse cuanto antes— Pero he roto sus esperanzas, pensé que sería <em>suficiente</em>.</p><p>—¿Por qué no quieres que ellos te ayuden? —preguntó ella, insistente.</p><p>El guerrero oscuro soltó un suspiro mientras que las palabras emergían desde sus propios labios. —No pueden ayudarme.</p><p>—¿No quieres que lo intenten siquiera?</p><p>—Sé que lo intentarían… pero <em>ambos</em> sabemos que no resultará —comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y lanzó una mirada por encima de su hombro— Ofanimon… Por favor, diles que lo <em>siento</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XVI</strong>
</p><p>Le hubiese gustado ir detrás del compañero de su hermano o correr hasta quedarse sin aire, hasta que el oxígeno se volviese tóxico y nada tuviese más importancia que respirar.</p><p>Pero era totalmente incapaz de ejecutar algún movimiento. Y no era precisamente porque Wolfmon lo retenía entre sus brazos, con instinto protector. El guerrero de la luz lo había mantenido firme en su sitio mientras que él no podía evitar pensar en las desgarradora palabras que habían flotado en el aire.</p><p>Kouichi estaba bien. Y <em>no</em> quería verlo. No <em>quería</em> verlo.</p><p>¿Acaso… Acaso lo <em>odiaba</em>? ¿Por qué su hermano no iba a <em>querer</em> verlo? Y ni siquiera tenía la valentía para decírselo de frente, simplemente había enviado a Löwemon a que le diese el mensaje. ¿Acaso le habría hecho daño? ¿Por qué Kouichi haría algo así? Era tan poco… propio de su gemelo.</p><p><em>No quiere verte. </em>¿Por qué? Löwemon se había marchado antes de que pudiese preguntarle los motivos de su hermano. El guerrero oscuro parecía desesperado por huir, Kouji creyó que nunca había visto una imagen tan insólita.</p><p>Y sus pensamientos no dejaban de atormentarlo.</p><p>—¡Déjame ir, Agnimon! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! —exclamó Takuya, reaccionando ante la barrera que había forjado el guerrero del fuego. Luchaba con ahínco, con fuerza. No era extraño, esa fuerza sin límites era la que ardía en su corazón y se impregnaba en todas sus acciones. Más <em>Takuya,</em> imposible— ¡Lo obligaré a que me diga donde está Kouichi!</p><p>Fairymon también había retenido a Izumi, que estaba gritando insultos en italiano. Las lágrimas habían acudido a sus ojos pero ella nunca había sido una persona fácil de abatir. Su aspecto frágil era bastante irónico. Kouji desconocía el idioma pero no era necesario saber sobre eso para identificar que las palabras que pronunciaba la chica no eran agradables.</p><p>Junpei y Tomoki también estaban diciendo algo, esquivando —o intentando esquivar— a Blitzmon y Chackmon con artilugios varios pero Kouji, de pronto, sólo era capaz de escuchar un molesto e irritante pitido en sus oídos.</p><p>Hubiese podido permanecer en ese lugar, en esa línea delgada que separa la realidad del sueño durante un instante eterno, de no haber sido por la figura que irrumpió en el sitio apenas un tiempo después. Ofanimon parecía ser bañada en la luz más pura y su aspecto difería en gran medida del que tenía cuando la conocieron. Era majestuosa y divina.</p><p>Ciertamente, se encontraba en mejores condiciones de aquellas en la que la habían visto en la primera vez.</p><p>—Mis queridos niños —saludó, con esa extraña dulzura que tenía—, siento haber interrumpido sus vidas nuevamente pero…</p><p>—¿Dónde está Kouichi? —increpó Takuya, después de un pequeño silencio. Ni siquiera saludó al ángel que había llegado, no había tiempo para eso.</p><p>Agnimon le lanzó una mirada firme y el joven Kanbara le devolvió el gesto con decisión. En cualquier otro momento, Kouji hubiese encontrado divertido aquel enfrentamiento pero ni siquiera podía pensar en lo ridícula que resultaba esa confrontación. Él mismo quería hacer esa pregunta, aunque la voz se le había ahogado en la garganta y sólo era capaz de mirar a Ofanimon, como si ella encerrase en su figura todos los secretos que le inquietaban.</p><p>El ángel del amor y la vida soltó un suspiro —Tienen derecho a saber lo que sucedido…</p><p>—Claro que lo tenemos.</p><p>—No seas irrespetuoso, Takuya.</p><p>—Déjalo, Agnimon —Ofanimon pidió, con suavidad— Es su preocupación la que habla por él. Además, los he llamado por algo y deben querer saber a que se debe.</p><p>—Sí —Izumi Orimoto susurró. Fairymon había colocado sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha—, por favor. ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Pareciese que el Mundo Digital se encuentra bien…</p><p>—Nuestro mundo ha prosperado. Y todo es gracias a ustedes —Ofanimon declaró, con afecto— No los he llamado por ello, sin embargo.</p><p>—¿Va a decirnos la verdad? —inquirió Takuya.</p><p>—Todos los misterios que quieran saber, serán revelados… Sí así lo desean.</p><p>—¡Claro que lo deseamos!</p><p>Ofanimon ladeó el rostro en dirección a Kouji, como si aguardara alguna respuesta. Wolfmon hizo un asentimiento silencioso y ella asintió como si hubiesen tenido una plática en lugar de un intercambio sin palabras.</p><p>—Vengan conmigo, entonces.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XVII</strong>
</p><p>El castillo parecía extrañamente solitario en su recorrido.</p><p>Era absurdo porque había muchos otros seres por allí, dispersos en los rincones. Seraphimon y Cherubimon se habían cruzado con él. El primero estaba llamando a Bokomon y el segundo suspiró cuando encontró los ojos rojos. También era conciente de que los niños seguían estando allí y que los demás guerreros estaban dentro del castillo.</p><p>Pero él se sentía extrañamente solo… No, solo no. Löwemon estaba con él. Seguirían juntos mientras lo quisieran. Eran <em>solo</em> uno.</p><p>Y era suficiente para no caerse a pedazos porque, por momentos, todo era demasiado pesado para él.</p><p>Parecía como si el destino, la vida, el mundo —algún ente extraño— hubiese apostado para ver cuanto podía soportar sin romperse en el camino. Aunque tal vez era requisito de ser el guerrero de la oscuridad, tal vez era porque siempre las tinieblas atraían cosas <em>malignas. </em>No sabía que pensar de eso, si había sido predestinado o simplemente errores de cálculo que terminaron por girar la rueda de la vida en el sentido contrario.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza hacia Socerymon cuando le abrió la puerta del castillo celeste. Como era un guardián discreto, no le hizo una sola pregunta y le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa que brillaba en sus ojos.</p><p>Ofanimon les diría a los muchachos lo que habían acordado. El misterio de porque la mueca que reflejaba el espejo tenía rostro de niño, la dudas sobre su muerte, su vida —o ambas cosas— serían resueltas. Sus amigos, pese a lo que Wolfmon había dicho, podrían marcharse en paz.</p><p>Él ya no sería un peso para ellos. Su vida comenzaba, su cuento sin fin se prolongaba y ya no había fuerzas para gritar adiós.</p><p>El continente oscuro lo esperaba pero no le temía a las tinieblas que allí podían existir. Después de todo, él sabía que la oscuridad más terrible no era la que lo podía rodear, desde fuera. Todo lo contrario, las penumbras más poderosas eran las habitaban a uno mismo. Desde el interior. Desde el <em>corazón</em>.</p><p>Con un paso que le pareció imposible y que consumió su esperanza, inició el viaje hacia el que sería su <em>nuevo</em> hogar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XVIII</strong>
</p><p>Kouji se estremeció. Reprimió el impulso de asomarse en el gran ventanal que había en una esquina del luminoso salón. Ofanimon los había llevado hacia una habitación más amplia con una gran mesa de cristal en el centro de la sala y asientos cómodamente dispuestos a su alrededor, para ellos.</p><p>Los invitó a sentarse con un gesto de sus manos y, aunque renuentes, poco a poco se unieron a ella cuando se acomodó en su sitio.</p><p>—Hace unas semanas recibimos una visita que habíamos estado esperando hace mucho tiempo…</p><p>—¿Kouichi? —cuestionó Junpei, mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos que le había ofrecido el ángel. Recibió una afirmación y frunció el ceño, dubitativo— ¿Vino por <em>su</em> cuenta?</p><p>Ninguno de ellos había podido regresar por deseo propio al Mundo Digital. Que Kouichi lo hiciese repentinamente era completamente extraño. Junpei no quería suponer que Kimura tenía algún secreto que hubiese ocultado de ellos, aunque las pruebas señalaban exactamente eso.</p><p>Sin embargo, él sabía una cosa: Kouichi no hubiese abandonado a sus seres queridos de no ser por una buena razón. Él pensaba mucho en todos sus allegados.</p><p>—No exactamente —la respuesta de Ofanimon alivió a Junpei, no le gustaba sospechar de motivos ocultos— El Trailmon oscuro lo había estado esperando durante algún tiempo, sabíamos que él regresaría por voluntad propia en algún momento. Baronmon lo anunció.</p><p>—¿Baronmon? —dudó Tomoki. Recordaba a ese digimon en particular porque había predicho el regreso de Lucemon cuando se encontraron la primera vez. Habían tenido contacto con muchos seres digitales y trataba de atesorarlos a todos.</p><p>—Sí, ustedes lo conocieron…</p><p>—¿Puede ir directo al punto? —Kouji demandó. Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas, <em>aliviados</em>.</p><p>Por primera vez Minamoto tomaba la palabra desde que Löwemon se había marchado. Incluso Wolfmon se permitió esbozar una sonrisa. Era bueno que comenzara a parecerse un poco más al viejo Kouji. Aun cuando lo único que mostrase fuese <em>irritación</em>.</p><p>Ofanimon pensó en el acuerdo que había hecho con Kouichi. Había prometido que diría lo ocurrido pero que reservaría algunas cosas para que los muchachos no tuviesen que cargar con el peso de lo que estaba destinado a ser.</p><p>—Él estaba preocupado porque su crecimiento se había detenido —comenzó, sobresaltando a todos que se habían acostumbrado al silencio—. Su cuerpo parecía ser el de un niño de once años; no había cambiado en absoluto en todos estos años. A diferencia de ustedes <em>cinco</em> que, claramente, no se vieron afectados por la intervención del Mundo Digital en sus vidas. Al menos, no del <em>mismo modo</em>.</p><p>—¿Afectados? —repitió Takuya. Izumi le apretó la mano, inquieta por esa misma palabra que había destacado por encima de las demás— ¿Quiere decir que lo que le sucede a Kouichi tiene que ver con el Mundo Digital?</p><p>—<em>Así es</em>. Cuando ustedes regresaron al Mundo Real, él no debería haber encontrado el mismo camino de regreso. Su tiempo se había <em>terminado</em>.</p><p>La palabra resonó en la mente de todos los jóvenes.</p><p>Kouji jadeó de forma instintiva, sus ojos abiertos ante la imagen que aparecía en su mente. Casi podía ver los pasillos del hospital que había atravesado para llegar donde su hermano lo esperaba. La visión de su cuerpo tendido, sus ojos oscuros —sin una chispa de vida—, su mano inerte y fría…</p><p>Se levantó de forma inmediata pero la mano de Wolfmon lo empujó hacia abajo, para que volviese a sentarse. El guerrero de la luz le estaba diciendo que debía escuchar el resto, que debía esperar a que Ofanimon lo dijese todo porque aun quedaban cosas que revelar.</p><p>—¿Él...? —Izumi sintió que su voz se quebraba. Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos pero se forzó a no derramarlas. Estaba francamente irritada con las gotas de agua salada que corrían por sus mejillas. No era momento para llorar— ¿Él piensa que <em>debió</em> morir?</p><p>Ofanimon no replicó, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y durante un segundo, el silencio llenó la habitación.</p><p>—Pensamos que podríamos hallar una solución —prosiguió, ante la estupefacción de los jóvenes que antes vio como niños destinados— Aquí, después de todo, habían comenzado sus problemas.</p><p>—¿La encontraron? —dudó Junpei.</p><p>Era el único que había podido hablar, las expresiones de todos sus compañeros no dejaba la duda de que ellos aun no asimilaban las palabras que Ofanimon estaba diciendo.</p><p>—Suponemos que sí —Ofanimon replicó, evasiva—Él no puede regresar al Mundo Humano ya que su tiempo estará detenido si se marcha.</p><p>—¿Está diciendo que tiene que vivir en el Mundo Digital? ¿Qué nunca crecerá? —dudó Tomoki. En su voz bailaba la inocencia de antaño, llenando con estupor aquellas frases que salían de sus labios.</p><p>—Quiero verlo —exigió Kouji, nuevamente. Se puso de pie y, esa vez, Wolfmon no lo retuvo.</p><p>Era capaz de pensar en los ojos oscuros de Kouichi, en esa mirada suya que pretendía fingir que todo estaba bien mientras que los dolores se acumulaban detrás de su fachada. Cada vez en la que les decía que todo estaba bien, cuando aseguraba que hallaría una solución…</p><p>Mentiras pequeñas, dolor enorme en la verdad. Él podía sentirlo, lo sentía con intensa claridad desde que se había cruzado con Löwemon…</p><p>¡<em>Löwemon</em>!</p><p>Al final, Kouichi si había estado allí. Por eso los ojos rojos del guerrero le habían parecido tan llenos de amargura. Muy brillantes, muy llenos de dolor.</p><p>—No me importa si él no quiere, si no quiere saber nada sobre mí o lo que sea… <em>Va</em> a tener que <em>escucharme</em>.</p><p>—Nosotros también iremos a verlo —Takuya saltó, Agnimon quiso contener una sonrisa pero fue en vano.</p><p>El joven Kanbara miraba fijamente a su amigo de cabello oscuro. Kouji casi podía leer lo que pensaba.</p><p>Takuya se mantuvo firme ante el escrutinio. Kouichi era otro de sus mejores amigos, no permitiría que siguiese sufriendo en soledad. ¡Lo golpearía para que reaccionase de ser necesario! Con Kouji funcionaba, podía intentarlo perfectamente con el mayor de los gemelos.</p><p>—Kouichi y tú olvidan que no están solos en esto —medio regañó Izumi, que también se había liberado del abrazo de Fairymon y se había puesto de pie junto a su novio. Sus ojos lo fulminaron y Kouji casi sintió que le esperaba otra bofetada— ¡Todos estamos juntos en esto!</p><p>—Odio decir esto pero estoy con Takuya —Junpei medio bromeó, quería contrarrestar la pesadez del ambiente. Blitzmon suspiró— Izumi tiene toda la razón, sin embargo.</p><p>—Hemos dicho lo mismo —refunfuñó Kanbara.</p><p>—Pues por eso, ya lo dije.</p><p>—También queremos ayudar a Kouichi —continuó Tomoki mientras que Chackmon colocaba una mano helada en su espalda porque no llega a su hombro ya que Himi era mucho más alto que la primera vez— Somos todos amigos —hizo una pausa—, quizás más que eso, ¿no?</p><p>Kouji parpadeó súbitamente.</p><p>Era cierto, muchas veces olvidaba que no eran él y Kouichi contra el resto del mundo. Tenían a sus amigos, a los mejores amigos que la vida le había podido regalar. A esos nobles muchachos que habían acompañado cada momento desde que se cruzaron por casualidad —o destino— en un viaje a un mundo de ensueño y aventuras.</p><p>No pudo evitar sonreírles a todos, como cuando le dieron consejos de sobre como ser un hermano. Ensayo y error, ¿no? Podían volver a poner todo en práctica. Una nueva aventura en la que intentarían resolver los agobios de su hermano…</p><p>—Me temo que lo mejor será que regresen al Mundo Real cuanto antes —Ofanimon interrumpió, de forma repentina. La sonrisa de Kouji se congeló en su rostro y los cinco jóvenes se volvieron hacia el majestuoso ángel. Los guerreros permanecieron en respetuoso silencio— Lo lamento mucho, pero no pueden quedarse. La conexión que existe entre nuestros dos mundos se cerrará de nuevo <em>pronto</em> y ustedes deben marcharse antes de que eso suceda.</p><p>—¿<em>Qué</em>?</p><p>—¡No puede echarnos! —protestó Takuya. Recordó, súbitamente, que Agnimon le había impedido quedarse en el Mundo Digital tras la derrota de Lucemon. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los celestes de su compañero. Supo que podría volver a suceder.</p><p>—No pertenecen a este mundo.</p><p>—¿Y que hay de Kouichi? —insistió Junpei, vacilante y decidido—¿Acaso… Acaso está diciendo que él no regresará con nosotros?</p><p>Kouji sintió una pesada losa golpear contra su pecho. No. No podía perder a su hermano. No, no podía permitir que Kouichi los dejase… ¡No podía dejar que todo hubiese sido en vano!</p><p>Ofanimon inclinó la cabeza, apesadumbrada —Les puedo prometer una cosa, Kouichi tendrá todo lo que quiera. L-lo cuidaremos bien aquí…</p><p>No tuvo la fuerza para decirle a esos chicos que, cuando regresasen al mundo real olvidarían completamente a aquel que dejaban atrás.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XIX</strong>
</p><p>—Fue lo <em>mejor</em>, ¿no?</p><p>Löwemon se giró hacia el muchacho. Se habían separado nuevamente, volviendo a ser dos cuerpos en lugar de solamente uno. Por mucho que facilitase el estar unidos, el guerrero de la oscuridad sabía que Kouichi necesitaba algo real, alguien que le hiciese compañía.</p><p>—<em>¿Dudas de tu propia decisión?</em></p><p>Kouichi le devolvió la mirada. Una que mezclaba firmeza —esa firmeza que el chico nunca aceptaba como propia— y dolor. Sus ojos oscuros seguían conteniendo puntos cristalinos pero la máscara finalmente había caído. Los dos sabían que no había caso mantenerla al estar juntos. Sus labios se volvieron una delgada línea y contempló los asientos que los enfrentaban.</p><p>En el Trailmon negro solo estaban ellos dos. Podía ser totalmente sincero.</p><p>—No, realmente. Sé que será lo mejor… Ofanimon prometió que mi madre también...</p><p>Su pobre madre. Tomoko Kimura había perdido tantas cosas en su vida, Kouichi deseaba poder llevarla consigo pero seguiría siendo inútil. Ella sufriría —como cada día— por no verlo crecer y allí sólo se marchitaría. Pero era una mujer muy fuerte, saldría adelante después de que Ofanimon corrigiese todo lo necesario. Con suerte, Tomoko Kimura sólo recordaría a su hijo Kouji y él no la olvidaría tampoco… O eso esperaba. Lo mejor sería que Kouji y su madre se ayudasen el uno al otro.</p><p>Sus amigos también estarían bien. Todos se apoyarían, aunque no habría nadie a quien extrañar… Ni siquiera un nombre que ameritase una sola lágrima.</p><p>—Kouichi…</p><p>Cuando Löwemon pronunció su nombre, él supo que estaba llorando silenciosamente y que se había encogido en su lugar, como si se estuviese rompiendo lentamente.</p><p>Tenía tantos motivos que quizás no le alcanzarían las lágrimas amargas, tal vez le costaba elegir alguno que no las mereciese. Ni siquiera es que moriría, simplemente sería como si no hubiese existido. Todas las personas que amaba, todos lo <em>olvidarían</em>… Como si nunca hubiese existido. Un nombre que jamás fue pronunciado, una caricia perdida…</p><p>Y él no sería nada. Sólo le quedarían los digimon, seres tan eternos como él. O, tal vez, no tanto.</p><p>Los brazos de Löwemon lo arroparon como si fuese un niño. Realmente, no se sentía mucho mayor.</p><p>—No te preocupes —susurró su compañero, su amigo— No te dejaré solo. Yo me quedaré aquí…</p><p>Y solamente podía aferrarse a esa promesa. Era lo único que podía tener.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XX</strong>
</p><p>Kouji Minamoto soltó un suspiro profundo, el oxígeno parecía quemar sus pulmones pero necesitaba volver a respirar. Sus ojos se giraron hasta encontrase con la mirada rubí de su compañero. Se había marchado del salón casi de forma inmediata pero Wolfmon no se había apartado de su lado. No era incómodo, por supuesto, aunque la sensación era extraña. Era todo tan <em>extraño</em> y estaba ocurriendo tan <em>rápido</em> que no tenía tiempo de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>Golpeó la pared nuevamente. Una vez más. Y otra vez. Hasta que el guerrero de la luz posó su mano en el hombro y lo detuvo.</p><p>—Te lastimarás —murmuró Wolfmon—… <em>más</em> todavía.</p><p>El contacto cálido fue todo lo que necesitó. Una angustia insoportable le apretaba el pecho y podía sentir el ardor en sus ojos. —Es mi culpa.</p><p>Wolfmon cerró los ojos. Eso era lo que Kouichi y él habían temido. El guerrero tenía ganas de decirle la verdad pero sabía que eso empeoraría el dolor de Kouji. No podía decirle al joven Minamoto lo que había implicado su decisión. No se perdonaría lastimarlo de ese modo.</p><p>—Era inevitable que pasara —habló, finalmente— ¿Te arrepientes acaso? Encontraste a tu hermano, volviste a ver a tu madre.</p><p>No obtuvo respuesta durante un segundo infinito. Debió preveer que no sería tan sencillo, sin embargo, convencer a alguien tan terco. Para él, pese a que el muchacho había crecido, era perfectamente distinguible el niño de once años que había escogido ser su compañero y al que él había elegido al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Kouji aun era Kouji. No quería que eso cambiase.</p><p>—Pero <em>voy</em> a volver a <em>perderlo</em> —espetó Kouji, sin mirarlo. Sus puños estaban cerrados, era capaz de adivinar que se estaba haciendo daño. Era increíble lo sencillo que resultaba que las palabras brotasen de sus labios cuando usualmente permanecían selladas en su corazón— Y él no quiere <em>verme</em>.</p><p>No era rencor exactamente lo que bañaba esa última frase pero Wolfmon pensaba que esa rabia naciente era mucho más dolorosa. Esas palabras de Löwemon… No, de Kouichi, habían causado tanto o más dolor del pretendido. Sabía cual era la razón pero no podía dejar de sentirse molesto por todo.</p><p>Comenzaba a temer que las cosas para Kouji se saliesen de control aunque sabía que sus recuerdos se anularían al salir del Mundo Digital nada aseguraba que el dolor se iría también. Kouichi había decidido hacer que todos lo olvidasen, no les había dado otra opción. Él comprendía esa decisión, por supuesto que la comprendía… Estaba casi seguro que Kouji haría lo mismo, obligaría a todos a continuar con sus vidas. Sin embargo, tampoco podía evitar sentir que su silencio era traicionero.</p><p>Kouji merecía saber la verdad. Kouji merecía tener elección. Y, principalmente, merecía la posibilidad de <em>despedirse</em> de su hermano.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Decir adiós.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>XV</strong>
</p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>—¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Wolfmon?</p>
      <p>Tenía que volver a su casa, a su hogar, pero eso no era a lo que hacía referencia con la pregunta impertinente. Parecían pretender que él hiciese todo sin una queja, que retornase al punto de partida como si nada hubiese cambiado en el recorrido. Su intención había sido, únicamente, la de viajar hasta donde estaba su gemelo y arrastrarlo de regreso a su casa, a donde pertenecía.</p>
      <p>La imposibilidad de eso era lo que lo dejaba inmóvil y confundido. ¿A dónde debía enviar a Kouichi para mantenerlo a salvo si él no iba a estar allí? No podía soportar la idea de abandonar a Kouichi, dejarlo solo en ese mundo que podía ser cruel… No lo soportaba. No lo soportaba. No lo soportaba.</p>
      <p>—¿Quieres una oportunidad? —la voz de su compañero, el guerrero luminoso, no era fría. Reconoció las notas de calidez que otros no habrían percibido— Para decir <em>adiós</em>.</p>
      <p>La propuesta escapó de los labios de Wolfmon antes de que pudiese pensar en profundidad de lo que estaba preguntando. Kouji parpadeó, el mundo detenido al borde del caos y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el guerrero de la luz. La mirada en esos ojos claros era solemne, triste, dolida… Pero tan firme, a la vez.</p>
      <p>Su compañero, su amigo, su protector. La de ellos era una unión <em>irremplazable</em>.</p>
      <p>—Quiero verlo más que a nada en el mundo —Kouji replicó, su corazón abierto y las heridas que no se veían, sangrando en el silencio.</p>
      <p>El adiós, en ese momento, era lo más lejano en sus pensamientos.</p>
      <p>—Él está en el continente de la <em>Oscuridad</em> —Wolfmon aseguró, en voz baja. Se sentía como una pequeña traición a su hermano, a Löwemon, pero trató de concentrarse en lo que verdaderamente quería lograr y no en lo que estaba <em>sintiendo</em>. Era bueno en eso.</p>
      <p>Kouji estaba seguro que debía de haberlo pensado, era tan increíblemente pausible. ¿Por qué no había considerado la posibilidad?</p>
      <p>No había otro lugar en el que Löwemon se sintiese cómodo como en aquel. No había otro sitio tan conectado a Kouichi como aquel… Porque era el punto exacto donde todo sucedió entre ellos. Allí se conocieron, lucharon, se encontraron, se perdieron… Y volvieron a encontrarse, a conocerse.</p>
      <p>El continente negro. El lugar que selló el destino de Kouichi. Tan determinante que era imposible pasarlo por alto.</p>
      <p>—¿Puedes llevarme, Wolfmon? —dudó, aunque imaginaba la respuesta que tendría.</p>
      <p>—Kouichi no debe salir de este mundo, lo sabes… Lo que Ofanimon dijo, todo, es <em>real</em>. Está atrapado en ese cuerpo de once años, en el límite entre la vida y la muerte, condenado a vagar por este mundo infinito —Kouji se estremeció ante las palabras, luchando contra los deseos de descargar su ira, su rabia. Era tan injusto, tan, tan injusto—. Löwemon es el encargado de protegerlo, de velar por él y lo hará sin dudarlo, <em>hasta dejar de existir</em>. Si lo hieres, Kouji, él no va a perdonártelo jamás… Y <em>tú</em> tampoco lo harás.</p>
      <p><em>Podrías destruirlo, si vas detrás de él.</em> Wolfmon y Kouji sabían que el silencio ocultaba sus palabras pero igual eran capaces de escucharlas arrastrarse en el mutismo entre ellos. Decir algo, a veces, resultaba innecesario para confirmar su veracidad.</p>
      <p>—No quiero herirlo, no quiero hacerle daño —temblaba de solo pensarlo. Wolfmon lo miraba, impasible, pero era solo una fachada y Kouji lo sabía bien. Estaba probándolo, buscando su límite—. Yo solo… Yo solo <em>quiero</em> decirle…</p>
      <p>
        <em>Lo siento. No me dejes solo. Quiero quedarme también. Esto no es tu culpa. No me dejes solo, otra vez.</em>
      </p>
      <p>¿Qué quería decirle?</p>
      <p>Quería decirle <em>todo</em>.</p>
      <p>Los ojos del lobo se suavizaron y Kouji sintió la luz brillando en la mirada azul de su compañero. —Lo sé.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>XVI</strong>
      </p>
      <p>—¿Crees que ahora mismo están regresando a casa? —dudó Kouichi, sin poder luchar contra sí mismo.</p>
      <p>Löwemon lo miró, sus ojos rojos más amables que nunca cuando se fijaban en su figura solitaria que cuando se centraban en cualquier otro lugar. Junto a la ventana, en un mundo de sombras y con el cuerpo de un niño se veía tan, <em>tan</em> pequeño. Tan indefenso y desprotegido. Vulnerable.</p>
      <p>Kouichi parecía seguir el destino de las líneas inexistentes, de los caminos jamás trazados, de las figuras que ya no responderían a su llamado.</p>
      <p>Tan volátil como una sombra, guiada siempre por fuerzas exteriores. Por la luz.</p>
      <p>Sabía lo que quería preguntar, lo que deseaba entender desde el fondo de su corazón. —¿De verdad quieres saber?</p>
      <p>Kouichi tragó.</p>
      <p>Löwemon no necesitaba leer mentes para entender los alcances del pensamiento de ese adolescente en cuerpo de niño, de ese joven con aire infantil. La decisión que había tomado estaba hecha para salvar y para dañar. Dañar su propio ser, su memoria, su recuerdo. Pero salvar a otros de la desesperación y la tristeza. Dañar los corazones con huecos que no sabrán llenar —porque aunque la mente olvide, el corazón recuerda— y salvarse así mismo del cruel destino sin final.</p>
      <p>La historia de Kouichi por bendición o desgracia estaba destinada a ser perpetua.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Un cuento sin final.</em>
      </p>
      <p>—Me gustaría saber que ellos estarán bien pero…</p>
      <p>—En el fondo no quieres que te olviden —terminó, por él.</p>
      <p>—Es egoísta de mi parte, ¿<em>verdad</em>?</p>
      <p>—El amor es <em>egoísmo</em>, en parte —reconoció. Kouichi soltó un suspiro triste, apartando la mirada—. Pero es también la capacidad de superar ese egoísmo lo que marca la diferencia. Te convertirás en una sombra infinita, un poco de reconocimiento no es egoísmo… No, para ti. Lo necesitarás para el futuro. Para resistir cuando soplen los vientos del olvido.</p>
      <p>Kouichi se tensó. Sus hombros endurecieron su postura y su respiración se tornó superficial. Löwemon no sabía qué había dicho para desencadenar una reacción tan cruda. Cualquiera de sus palabras podría haberlo hecho: se sentía como un verdugo.</p>
      <p>—Siempre me he sentido como una <em>sombra</em>, Löwemon.</p>
      <p>—Yo pienso que <em>eres</em> el ser más <em>brillante</em> que conocí en toda mi existencia —comentó el guerrero azabache, en voz baja. No buscó la mirada azul de su compañero y se limitó a susurrar palabras reconfortantes—. Y no olvides que soy el que vive <em>por</em> las tinieblas.</p>
      <p>Kouichi le dio una pequeña sonrisa. No tenía palabras suficientes para agradecerle a su compañero por todo lo que había hecho, desde <em>siempre</em>, por él. Desde que se habían conocido.</p>
      <p>A pesar de la forma en la que lo hicieron.</p>
      <p>—Pero gracias a ti, Löwemon, <em>brilla hasta la luz más tenue.</em></p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>XVII</strong>
      </p>
      <p>—¿A dónde vas? —dudó Takuya de repente, su postura ya no parecía ser la de antes. Sus hombros se cuadraron y se endurecieron las líneas de su expresión cuando dio un paso para cruzarse en su camino. La furia goteaba en cada palabra y sus dientes apretados no hacían más que resaltar el fuego de sus ojos. Kouji pensó que nunca antes había sentido tan claramente el ardor de las llamas, como en ese instante.</p>
      <p>Y era aún más increíble ver que Agnimon estaba allí, junto a Kanbara. No eran uno mismo, no eran más que… dos. Pero nunca antes le habían parecido más similares.</p>
      <p>—Voy a buscar a Kouichi —declaró, cortante. Era una obviedad y le molestaba tener que explicarlo.</p>
      <p>Izumi alzó la mirada. Su cuerpo temblaba bajo la presión de las manos de Fairymon. El hada se había inclinado hacia ella, como en un abrazo que no podía brindar y un sostén que no debía abandonar. La mirada en los ojos de la joven Orimoto era una extraña amalgama de sensaciones. Kouji se sintió mareado al mirarla.</p>
      <p>Era una tempestad.</p>
      <p>—¿Sabes donde está, Kouji? —la voz helada de Tomoki emergió desde un rincón distante. Los ojos tan fríos como nunca y la compañía fiel de Chackmon rodeándolo, con fiereza.</p>
      <p>—En el Continente de la Oscuridad, ¿no es así? —Y Junpei, que siempre había temido a las tormentas, estaba allí también. Pero las chispas nacían en su interior, en su corazón.</p>
      <p>Kouji sintió que debía retroceder, quedándose sin aliento. Sus pasos los alejaron de sus amigos y, en un parpadeo, ellos volvieron a ser los de siempre. El fuego de Takuya se apagó, la tempestad se serenó, el frío se derritió y los truenos se perdieron en la serenidad.</p>
      <p>Pero era capaz de sentir la <em>diferencia</em>.</p>
      <p>Aquello había sido más que inesperado, podía jurar que había visto a sus amigos ser otra cosa durante un breve lapso de tiempo.</p>
      <p>—¿Qué <em>está</em> ocurriendo, Wolfmon? —exigió, girándose hacia él.</p>
      <p>Como si estuviesen <em>perdiéndose</em> a sí mismos.</p>
      <p>—Hay una razón por la que deben irse, Kouji —Wolfmon susurró, su voz apenas audible—. Ofanimon les dijo que deberían marcharse. Pero, sino lo hacen, tendrán que vivir en este mundo…</p>
      <p>—Y no somos como Kouichi —concluyó, sin alzar el timbre de su voz—. No pertenecemos <em>aquí</em>.</p>
      <p>Los cinco guerreros bajaron la mirada. Takuya se quedó si habla, Izumi perdió el aliento.</p>
      <p>—¿Qué nos sucederá? —dudó Kanbara, sus manos extendiéndose hasta tocar las de su novia. No quería la distancia que sentía entre ellos, aunque fuese imaginaria. Él había podido sentir que algo sucedió pero los ojos sorprendidos de Kouji lo hicieron despertar de un trance—. ¿Qué nos está ocurriendo?</p>
      <p>Nadie parecía atreverse a decir nada, a quebrar el mutismo que hundió la habitación en un abismo carente de sonidos.</p>
      <p>—Se fundirán con nuestros espíritus y pasarán a ser parte de nosotros —Blitzmon declaró, con voz solemne—. No podrán volver al mundo humano pero tampoco podrán existir aquí sin nuestra mediación.</p>
      <p>Kouji miró a Wolfmon —¿No quieres eso?</p>
      <p>Sus compañeros parecían sorprenderse ante la cuestión mucho más que el lobo luminoso al que había increpado. No tenía que girarse para ver sus caras dibujadas con sorpresa.</p>
      <p>—¡<em>Kouji</em>! —No estaba seguro de quién lo llamó, de si fue uno o fueron cuatro. Tal vez, nadie.</p>
      <p>Él seguía mirando los ojos de su compañero, tan claros como la misma luz sanadora que había visto tantas veces. —¿No quieres que me quede aquí? ¿Quieres que me vaya?</p>
      <p>El guerrero de la luz inclinó el rostro, sus ojos llenos de pesar. Tantas cosas que tendría que decir, tanto que callar. —No puedes hacer eso, Kouji. No puedes pedirme <em>esto</em>.</p>
      <p>Minamoto estalló. Estaba harto de que le dijesen que no podía hacer nada. — ¿No puedo? ¡Claro que puedo! ¡<em>Puedo</em>! No me importa.</p>
      <p>La voz de Izumi se perdió, queriendo llegar a él. —Kouji…</p>
      <p>—¡<em>No</em>!</p>
      <p>—Dejarás de ser tú —Wolfmon suspiró, quería mantenerse firme pero era difícil luchar contra la rabia de su compañero humano, la entendía demasiado bien—. No serías más que un fragmento, un diminuto segmento de la luz que brilla en el mundo. Te perderías hasta extinguirte, hasta olvidar…</p>
      <p>Kouji negó, terco. No creía en esas palabras —Tú harías que recuerde. Kouichi <em>haría</em> que recuerde.</p>
      <p>Takuya no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su mejor amigo no estaba solo hablando de abandonar a su familia, su vida y todo lo que le pertenecía. No, él hablaba de perder algo más íntimo, más esencial. ¿Sería capaz de renunciar a todo por Kouichi?</p>
      <p>Él lo haría… Él haría lo que fuese por Shinya, también. Él haría lo que fuese por esos chicos que estaban en la habitación con él. Pero no sabía si debía permitirlo. No podía quedarse en silencio. —Kouji… Eso es una locura, ¡no!</p>
      <p>Kouji se volvió hacia él, sus ojos llenos de firmeza.</p>
      <p>—¡Cállate, Takuya! No te metas en esto.</p>
      <p>—Pero Kouji, ¡piensa en tus padres! —Tomoki intervino, alzando la voz. Sus ojos parecían haberse congelado en la visión que enfrentaba su mente—, no solo perderán a un hijo, perderán <em>dos</em>.</p>
      <p>Minamoto cerró las manos, sus uñas clavándose en la piel. Pensó en su padre, en su madre y en Satomi. Las personas al otro lado, las que lo esperaban… No, las que <em>los</em> esperaban. Porque esto nunca se trató de estar solo o de vivir solo, se trataba de quienes viajaban con él y los que lo amaban.</p>
      <p>Pero vio la duda en los ojos de Wolfmon, y se aferró.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>XVIII</strong>
      </p>
      <p>—¿Y qué haremos a partir de ahora? —como Löwemon no respondió, Kouichi se sintió inclinado a moverse más cerca. Tal vez era una idea aleatoria pero necesitaba desesperadamente el contacto, la calidez.</p>
      <p>—Podemos hacer lo que hicimos antes, fusionarnos. O podemos quedarnos separados, cada uno por su cuenta. Eso depende de ti.</p>
      <p>—¿Te quedarás conmigo, Löwemon?</p>
      <p>—Claro que lo haré —el guerrero parecía ofendido por la duda y Kouichi permitió que una sonrisa se deslizase por su rostro cansado. Se sentía mucho mayor a lo que era antes de que todo esto comenzase. No podía creer que las cosas habían cambiado tan rápidamente y que ahora no parecía haber vuelta atrás— Ya hemos hablado de esto, Kouichi. No me harás cambiar de opinión, sin importar todas las veces que preguntes. Lo único que lograrás es hacerme enfadar.</p>
      <p>Soltó una risa que parecía ser un sollozo —Lo siento.</p>
      <p>Löwemon pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros frágiles. Debería haber sido incómodo, pero no lo era. La armadura negra era parte esencial del guerrero como para definirla como estorbo o molestia.</p>
      <p>—Escucha, yo elegí seguirte, ¿de acuerdo? No fueron órdenes ni demandas, ni siquiera me lo has pedido. Fue <em>mi elección</em> y no la cambiaré, te lo prometo.</p>
      <p>—Wolfmon dijo que quería salvarme —Kouichi susurró, en voz muy baja—. En el castillo de Ofanimon, cuando nos fusionamos para hablar con los otros.</p>
      <p>Una ráfaga de ira brilló en los ojos rojos del león —Sí, él lo dijo.</p>
      <p>—¿Qué quería decir?</p>
      <p>—Wolfmon piensa que es una mala decisión la que tomamos, la de que te separes de tus seres amados y vengas a este mundo.</p>
      <p>—Cree que no voy a soportarlo —concluyó Kouichi, pero no había irritación o rabia. Nada, en absoluto.</p>
      <p>—Cree que no deberías sufrir así —contradijo el guerrero de la oscuridad—. Pero sabes que el único que puede decidir como <em>debes</em> vivir eres tú. Yo sé lo que se siente no tener voluntad, sé que sabes lo que se siente y Wolfmon quiere salvarte de ese futuro que <em>imagina</em>.</p>
      <p>—¿Por qué piensa que despedirme de Kouji y los demás va a cambiar algo?</p>
      <p>La mirada fue inescrutable —¿Lo hará?</p>
      <p>Kouichi se detuvo. Por momentos, sentía su resolución a punto de derrumbarse y más cuando las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta. Había llegado al punto que no se sentía seguro sobre lo que decía o pensaba, de sus sentimientos y emociones, de lo más fundamental y lo menos relevante.</p>
      <p>Era aterrador existir de ese modo, pero, ¿qué más le quedaba…?</p>
      <p>—Yo solo quiero que esto termine.</p>
      <p>Y era <em>imposible</em>.</p>
      <p>Löwemon suavizó su semblante. Era gracioso que pudiese hacerse notar pese a que solo sus ojos estaban descubiertos —Lo sé. Y es por eso que entiendo lo que Wolfmon quiere hacer, quiere darte un <em>cierre</em>. Pero también entiendo que tú no lo quieras...</p>
      <p>—No es él quien va a tener que vivir con esto —espetó, no sin amargura. Estaba cansado y las palabras de Wolfmon eran tan certeras que cortaban como afilados cuchillos. Y la sentencia de sus ojos, su rabia… ¿Por qué no entendía…?</p>
      <p>El guerrero de las tinieblas no dijo nada durante unos minutos pero Kouichi no pensaba retractarse.</p>
      <p>—Él no quiere que cargues con todo solo —explicó Löwemon, en un susurro suave—. Él quiere ayudarte con la carga pero… Tú sabes, él es el <em>compañero de</em> <em>Kouji</em>. Está luchando contra dos deseos opuestos, Kouichi.</p>
      <p>—Me gustaría que se quedase conmigo y estuviese <em>aquí</em>, y es egoísta y yo… <em>Sé que no debería</em>. No quiero que Kouji sufra, tampoco.</p>
      <p>—Por eso no quieres despedirte. Tienes miedo de pedirle que se <em>quede</em> —completó, como si recién lo comprendiese.</p>
      <p>Kouichi se ruborizó, era siempre difícil decir sus sentimientos en voz alta. —Él tiene que <em>vivir</em>, Löwemon. Él <em>puede</em>. No quiero retenerlo. Pero eso no lo hace más fácil.</p>
      <p>—Wolfmon lo entenderá cuando se lo expliques. No ahora, pero <em>luego</em>.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>XIX</strong>
      </p>
      <p>La puerta negra era exactamente como la recordaba. No debía ser una sorpresa porque, en realidad, pocas cosas habían cambiado en ese lugar. A grandes rasgos, los cambios no eran significativos más que en ellos mismos. No eran niños, habían crecido y abandonado los cuerpos infantiles que los llevaron a ese mundo, en primer lugar. Kouji miró a Wolfmon, sus ojos azules llenos de determinación mientras atravesaban la entrada al continente negro.</p>
      <p>Los otros les seguían los talones, en silencio sepulcral y en avance implacable.</p>
      <p>
        <em>No tenían mucho tiempo.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Ofanimon ya les había indicado que no contaban con nada más que unas pocas horas para ir al lugar donde residía Kouichi y regresar al mundo humano. Les había dado a Bokomon y Neemon una especie de cronometro que avisaba del paso del tiempo.</p>
      <p>Siempre era sorprendente ver todo lo que se podía crear en el Mundo Digital. Kouji había llegado a pensar que no existirían límites… Hasta lo que ocurrió con su gemelo.</p>
      <p>—¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando lo veamos? —Junpei cuestionó. Sus hombros estaban tensos y recibió una mirada fulminante de Minamoto. Levantó los brazos, en señal de rendición—. No estoy seguro de cómo lo tomará Kouichi, es todo. Después de todas las molestias que se tomó para evitar esto, me siento… <em>mal</em> por estar aquí. Como si lo estuviese traicionando.</p>
      <p>Izumi frunció el ceño, luego suspiró. Para ella, esto era especialmente difícil —Él tiene que entender que no podemos dejarlo <em>así</em>. Tiene que ver que lucharemos por él, <em>como sea</em>. Incluso aunque ahora tengamos que irnos.</p>
      <p>Takuya le sonrió, apretando la mano de ella. No se habían soltado desde que abandonaron el castillo de Seraphimon y no parecían querer cambiar eso en un futuro próximo.</p>
      <p>—Kouichi es uno de nosotros. Va a tener que luchar mucho <em>más</em> si nos quiere apartar.</p>
      <p>—No podemos ayudarle con todo, pero haremos lo posible —aportó Tomoki, con suavidad—. Aunque… si no quiere vernos…</p>
      <p>—Él quiere <em>vernos</em> —Kouji determinó, sin girarse. No quería que vieran la expresión de su cara.</p>
      <p>—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Junpei.</p>
      <p>—<em>Sí</em>.</p>
      <p>Los hombros de Shibayama se relajaron. Aún no le gustaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.</p>
      <p>—No nos ha dejado otra opción más que esta —finalizó Kouji, para sí mismo. Su hermano era un ser <em>complicado</em>. Eso no quería decir que no lo entendía. Con frecuencia, Minamoto podía adivinar la forma en la que funcionaban los engranajes de la mente de Kouichi y las conclusiones a las que arribaba.</p>
      <p>Eso explicaba que su gemelo luchase <em>tan duro</em> para alejarse de él. No es fácil vivir con alguien que es capaz de adivinar lo que piensas.</p>
      <p>—¿<em>Faltará</em> mucho?</p>
      <p>—Nos tomó días llegar la <em>última vez</em> —Junpei susurró. No quería sonar siempre pesimista pero tenía que declarar a viva voz lo que todos pensaban, era el único que lo hacía.</p>
      <p>—Pero en ese entonces tuvimos muchos obstáculos —explicó Blitzmon, rompiendo el silencio general de los digimon guerreros. Todos ellos se habían sumido en un triste mutismo desde que los escucharon discutir entre sí en el castillo—. Y no contaban con nuestra máxima potencia. Estaremos allí en poco tiempo… Si utilizamos nuestras formas bestia.</p>
      <p>Wolfmon miró a Kouji, sin decir nada. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar al instante, cortando la oscuridad reinante. Y los demás siguieron el ejemplo pronto.</p>
      <p>Garmmon apareció en su lugar, un lobo más grande y erguido, en cuatro paras metálicas para transportarse. Era una perspectiva extraña verlo desde el exterior. Existir separado del guerrero de la luz era más raro de lo que podía describir.</p>
      <p>—Nunca había pensado en esto —musitó Kouji, acercándose a su compañero para tocarlo—. ¿Siempre te has parecido tanto a Löwemon?</p>
      <p>Garmmon cerró los ojos y asintió. No había mucho que decir después de eso.</p>
      <p>—¿Estás listo, Kouji? —cuestionó su mejor amigo. Takuya estaba en la espalda de Vitramon, con Izumi y los pequeños digimon que hacían de guía. Se veían diminutos sobre aquel dragón de fuego pese a que eran varios. Shutumon flotaba alrededor de ellos, como una nube. Era conciente de la presencia de Bolgmon y Blizzarmon también.</p>
      <p>Eran los mismos Spirits que siempre fueron parte de sus amigos y que ahora se sentían más fuertes que <em>nunca</em>.</p>
      <p>—Lo estoy —musitó, trepándose al lomo de Garmmon.</p>
      <p>El continente negro les dio, otra vez, la bienvenida.</p>
      <p>Bokomon no mencionó las leyendas que siempre le habían atemorizado pero se permitió sonreír cuando Neemon miró en su dirección, como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba bien. A su despistado amigo le costaba entender que ya no le temía a la oscuridad.</p>
      <p>Después de todo, había aprendido que existían cosas peores.</p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>
        <strong>XX</strong>
      </p>
      <p>Kouichi abrió los ojos. Por lo visto, no conseguiría dormir aún. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque ¿alguna vez había tenido una verdadera idea de la forma en la que las horas transcurrían…? Y había tratado de seguir el consejo de su acompañante, sin demasiado éxito. Se sentía agotado, en muchas formas, pero no estaba tan cansado como para rendirse al mundo de los sueños.</p>
      <p>No iba a encontrar alivio allí.</p>
      <p>—Algo cambió, Löwemon.</p>
      <p>Su compañero estaba junto a la ventana, como un guardián. Quería decirle que no necesitaba tanta protección pero se mordió la lengua, agradecía el bálsamo de su presencia más que cualquier otra <em>cosa</em>.</p>
      <p>—El Trailmon negro acaba de regresar a casa. Es todo —explicó el guerrero, sin mirarlo. Kouichi intuía que había más que eso. No quería presionar más a Löwemon—. Él llevará a los demás a casa, ¿sabes? Viene aquí antes de seguir el camino…</p>
      <p>—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Kouichi, con curiosidad.</p>
      <p>—Es un Trailmon especial. El último de su especie, en realidad. Antes de Lucemon, existían algunos Trailmon capaces de viajar por mundos desconocidos o visiones singulares. El Trailmon oscuro sobrevivió porque no vive en este Mundo todo el tiempo. Solo regresa porque es muy fiel a este sitio, en particular. Ya te habrás dado cuenta que los seres oscuros somos <em>leales</em>. No siempre a los señores <em>correctos</em>, pero lo somos.</p>
      <p>Kouichi sonrió, con sinceridad. Se sentía extraño volver a mostrar una sonrisa en medio de la noche pero no era tan <em>difícil</em> como pensaba que sería. Bueno, nunca fue realmente difícil sonreír pese a las circunstancias: lo que le sorprendía es que fuese <em>real</em>. Probablemente porque se trataba del guerrero de la Oscuridad. Y a que lo había notado, ciertamente.</p>
      <p>No había alguien más leal y fiel que Löwemon. El guerrero negro con el corazón de un león.</p>
      <p>—¿Qué hace diferentes a los otros Trailmon?</p>
      <p>Löwemon se giró en redondo, para devolverle la mirada. —Solo los que han visto la oscuridad de sus corazones pueden subir a este. Por eso es perfecto para este continente, para este viaje, para nosotros… Para lo que sucederá luego.</p>
      <p>—Takuya dijo que lo llevo al Mundo Real, una vez —Pero era una historia tan vaga que no sabía cuán cierta era.</p>
      <p>El guerrero negro asintió, como intuyendo la duda debajo de la afirmación —Supongo que lo hizo.</p>
      <p>—Si viajan en él, me olvidarán. Es eso, ¿cierto?</p>
      <p>Como no obtuvo una respuesta, se volvió a mirar a su compañero digimon.</p>
      <p>—Está bien, Löwemon. Estoy bien.</p>
      <p>—No, no lo estás. Solo quieres estarlo —suspiró el guerrero azabache, el niño giró la cabeza para no sentir sus ojos vidriosos—. Prefiero que seas sincero con esto, Kouichi. No quiero ser el que te rompa.</p>
      <p>—No me voy a romper.</p>
      <p>Sonaba como una mentira.</p>
      <p>—No esperes que quiera probarlo.</p>
      <p>—¿Vas a ocultar todas las verdades que duelen? —espetó, repentinamente irritado. No le gustaba revivir esa época de su vida pese a que sabía que no era el responsable de ese pasado—. Porque así no harás nada diferente a lo que hacia mi madre cuando no me hablaba sobre Kouji.</p>
      <p>—¿Vas a mentir sobre todas las heridas que dañan? —Rebatió Löwemon, en voz muy baja— Porque no harás nada distinto a lo que hizo tu padre cuando dijo que tu madre estaba muerta.</p>
      <p>Se quedó sin aliento.</p>
      <p>Löwemon volvió a mirar por la ventana, alertado por el sonido que rompió el sepulcral silencio en el que se hundieron después de la confrontación. Kouichi vio que los hombros de su acompañante se cuadraron, en tensión. No había mirado a los ojos de Löwemon pese a que su rostro seguía fijo en su dirección, no podía hacerlo.</p>
      <p>—<em>Están aquí</em>.</p>
      <p>Sabía a quienes se refería el digimon oscuro. Y, por alguna razón, no estaba sorprendido de que sus amigos estuviesen allí.</p>
      <p>—Crees que debería despedirme, también.</p>
      <p>—Sí. Aunque entiendo que no quieras.</p>
      <p>—Piensas que soy como mi padre.</p>
      <p>—<em>No</em>. Sabes lo que quise decir, me comparaste con tu madre y yo a ti con tu padre —explicó— Ya te he dicho todo lo que pienso, solo quiero decirte algo más. Ellos no van renunciar a ti tan fácil, sino, no estarían aquí. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres dar la opción de despedirse? ¿Quieres dejarles creer que no los valoras lo suficiente para decir adiós?</p>
      <p>Kouichi no levantó la mirada de sus manos. —Sabes el porqué —murmuró, con amargura. No podía haber olvidado el motivo tan pronto. Verlos no cambiaría nada, ¿lo haría?</p>
      <p>—Sí, <em>yo</em> <em>sí</em>. Ellos <em>no</em>, ni siquiera <em>Wolfmon</em>. Ahora puedes explicarte, no solo a ti. A ellos —como no obtuvo respuesta, el guerrero decidió que debía darle espacio para pensar—. Solo piénsalo bien, ¿de acuerdo?, La puerta se cerrará pronto.</p>
      <p>Kouichi asintió, sin poder evitar sentir una punzada de culpa. Después de todo, <em>él</em> los había arrastrado hasta ese punto. Era capaz de escuchar las palabras que Löwemon no enunció.</p>
      <p>
        <em>Es la última oportunidad. Tú decisión final.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nuevas promesas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>
        <strong>XXI</strong>
      </p><p>La puerta del Lucero de la Rosa no parecía tan impenetrable como la última vez. Kouji creía que se debía a que ellos ya no eran los mismos niños. En aquel momento habían sido arrastrados a un mundo en ruinas para salvarlo, inocentes e ingenuos como solo los niños pueden ser. Aunque no eran adultos todavía, habían crecido. Y sus vidas les enseñaron mucho más, les dieron más y más. Ahora eran mayores. Ahora eran más fuertes. Y ahora ya no tenían los mismos miedos.</p><p>—¿Estás seguros que hay alguien? —Tomoki dudó, en voz alta. Neemon y Bokomon miraban en varias direcciones a la vez, buscando algo—. Se ve como si estuviese abandonado.</p><p>—Cherubimon-sama lo mandó a reconstruir después de que ustedes se marcharon la última vez. Él vive aquí, a veces, pero suele trasladarse hacia el castillo de Seraphimon o al de Ofanimon también. No quiere vivir un lugar donde hay tanta historia oscura. Pero Löwemon vive aquí, permanece. Es el guerrero oscuro, después de todo.</p><p>—Kouichi está aquí—aseguró Kouji. Dio un salto para bajarse del lomo de Garmmon, sus ojos fijos en la entrada principal—. Lo sé.</p><p>—Sigo pensando que tenemos que decirle algo, explicar por qué estamos aquí.</p><p>—Él sabe, Junpei—susurró Izumi, su mirada vagando hacia su amigo mientras hablaba.</p><p>—Quería evitar vernos para no despedirse—los miedos de Shibayama volvieron a escapar de sus labios antes de racionalizarlos—. ¿No creen que lo estemos haciendo más difícil?</p><p>—Si quieres quedarte aquí afuera, nadie te pedirá lo contrario—aseveró Minamoto, bruscamente—. Pero no vas a detenerme.</p><p>Takuya puso una mano en el hombro de Junpei, tranquilizador, cuando vio su espalda tensa ante la reprimenda en la voz del menor de los gemelos. Junpei se relajó lentamente.</p><p>—Kouji… Sabemos que esto es complicado para ti, pero las dudas son legítimas. Queremos verlo, por eso estamos aquí. Queremos ayudarlo, por eso estamos aquí. Solo… Estamos preocupados por lo que pasará con Kouichi tanto como tú.</p><p>—Ustedes no lo entienden.</p><p>—¿Qué cosa no entendemos? —Izumi cuestionó—. Sabes que nos importa tanto como a ti.</p><p>—Ustedes no entienden que necesito verlo para darme cuenta lo que él necesita. Si él me dice que estará bien, sé que deberé quedarme aunque termine por odiar cada segundo en el que estemos juntos. Si él quiere que me marche yo…</p><p>No podía seguir hablando, la voz se le quebraba.</p><p>—Kouji...</p><p>—Si elijo quedarme… se sentirá culpable—susurró Kouji, sin siquiera volverse—. Si le pido a Wolfmon que me deje quedarme hasta desaparecer, Kouichi odiará cada minuto de eso y se sentirá culpable. Y si nos vamos… si nos vamos sin verlo, sin despedirnos, sin hacer nada… yo no podré perdonarme nunca. Kouichi es… la persona…</p><p>Izumi se acercó con suavidad hacia él y le rodeó un hombro con su brazo. Takuya la siguió, apenas un minuto más tarde. Y cuando los brazos de Junpei y Tomoki se unieron, Kouji sintió un ligero bálsamo, una pequeña caricia, un dulce recordatorio. Él no estaba solo.</p><p>Deseaba desesperadamente que Kouichi también lo sintiese.</p><p> </p><p>
        <strong>XXII</strong>
      </p><p>Kouichi sonrió. Una parte de él, la más enojada, odiaba el instante capturado por sus ojos. Sus amigos fundidos en un abrazo de consuelo, un consuelo que él rechazó crudamente desde que llegó al Mundo Digital. La otra, la mayoritaria, se sintió ligeramente adormecido desde la distancia. Se preguntó si llegaría el momento en el que la vida, el amor y el afecto ya no significasen nada. Si llegaría el día en el que ver las cosas como un simple espectador dominase su existencia. Si llegaría la hora en la que sus sentimientos estuviesen tan cerrados, tan lejanos que no existirían más. Se preguntó si llegaría el eterno e ínfimo segundo en el que sentiría… nada.</p><p>—Los amas.</p><p>Todo sería más sencillo si no lo hiciera. Y si ellos tampoco tuviesen sentimientos por él. Si lo odiasen…</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—El amor implica egoísmo.</p><p>Kouichi se volvió hacia Löwemon. Azul contra rojo se encontraron en un ínfimo, eterno instante. Hielo y fuego, oscuros ambos.</p><p>—¿Tan evidente es?</p><p>—La evidencia no siempre es determinante, yo puedo leerte mejor que nadie más porque hemos compartido cosas que nadie más ha visto, ni siquiera Kouji o Wolfmon. Solo digo que no debes sentirte culpable por anhelar amor. El amor siempre viene con una dosis de egoísmo.</p><p>—Quiero estar con ellos. Quiero hablarles y decirles todo… Quiero disculparme, decirles que nunca los olvidaré.</p><p>—Lo sé, Kouichi.</p><p>Löwemon se acercó con cuidado, como si tratase de un animal asustado. Le tocó los hombros, un ancla a una realidad patética.</p><p>—No sé si puedo. No sé si soy tan fuerte.</p><p>—Te lo dije una vez: eres más valiente de lo que crees. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.</p><p>—Estoy confundido, Löwemon. ¿Siempre será tan difícil mantener mis decisiones?</p><p>—Nada es eterno. Ni siquiera <em>nuestros</em> sentimientos pueden ser iguales en la eternidad.</p><p>—Quiero <em>quererlos</em> siempre.</p><p>—Los harás. Pero solo atesorarás su recuerdo, olvidándote de lo demás. Sabrás que los amas y olvidarás lo que odias de ellos, lo que te molesta y sonreirás por verlos, pensando en una época más feliz. La pérdida refuerza el cariño pero la ausencia desgasta el anhelo. El amor viene en muchas formas y es un sentimiento muy fácil de transformar, aunque permanezca. En unos años, sus rostros serán un doloroso recuerdo. Luego, una dulce memoria. Y, al final, solo tendrás añoranza y futuro. Pero sí, en el fondo, los amarás durante todo el tiempo que puedas aferrarte a ellos.</p><p>Kouichi lo miró horrorizado.</p><p>—Quiero aferrarme a ellos siempre. ¿Eso se puede?</p><p>—Probablemente. Yo soy un digimon, Kouichi, pero he compartido tus recuerdos. Los humanos son mucho más diferentes, eso te lo puedo decir.</p><p>—Gracias, Löwemon.</p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—Por no ser como mi mamá—Kouichi suspiró, sus ojos determinados. Löwemon recordaba las palabras que habían compartido antes, comparándose mutuamente con los padres de Kouichi y Kouji, con sus decisiones de silencio y mentiras—. Me has hecho comprender algo: <em>no quiero ser como mi padre</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
        <strong>XXIII</strong>
      </p><p>Kouji sabía que sus pasos eran seguidos por las huellas de sus amigos. El castillo permanecía intacto por dentro, gigante y oscuro, igual que en sus viejas aventuras. Pero el apremio lo hacía parecer inmenso y las pulsaciones en su cabeza remarcaban las de sus latidos. Si se quedaban demasiado tiempo, lo sabía, iban a desaparecer. No sabía como, no sabía si quería, pero sabía, realmente sabía que iban a desvanecerse y volverse uno con su elemento. Aún quería encontrar en su interior la fuerza para oponerse a ese destino.</p><p>
        <em>Si me mantiene con Löwemon y Wolfmon, si me mantiene junto a ti, Kouichi, prefiero ser el más ínfimo destello de luz.</em>
      </p><p>Wolfmon, que parecía leer sus pensamientos, se detuvo frente a él. Al joven no dejaba de sorprenderlo la facilidad con la que las cosas habían ocurrido antes, lo fácil que los guerreros intercambiaban de forma y, extrañamente, cuan raro era verlo desde el exterior. Él no era más que un testigo de los cambios.</p><p>
        <em>Así debió sentirse él, cuando nos vio crecer y se detuvo su tiempo.</em>
      </p><p>No podía imaginar lo que Kouichi había pasado, las horas que observó los espejos, los reflejos de su imagen de niño, esperando una señal. Pero las señales no existen cuando el tiempo está congelado en un segundo. Quizás hubieran aparecido si Kouichi no hubiese sido detenido.</p><p>
        <em>Fue nuestra culpa, fuimos los que deseamos que estuviese de regreso. Y él, como siempre, cargar con el peso de los pecados de otros.</em>
      </p><p>—Si Kouichi no viene por su cuenta, no llegaremos a tiempo—susurró Izumi, rompiendo el silencio. Su voz temblaba como si la brisa le sacudiese todo el cuerpo. Kouji creía que no estaba lejos de la verdad—. Él tiene que…</p><p>—Tendremos que irnos pronto—Takuya aseveró, sus manos tibias y cerradas. El fuego calentaba su sangre, las gotas de sudor caían por su frente—. No tenemos mucho tiempo, Kouji.</p><p>Tomoki inhaló profundo. No dijo nada pero se abrazó así mismo, el hielo corriendo en sus venas y su cuerpo entumecido por un frío que no debería estar sintiendo. Junpei le rodeaba los hombros, sacudido por pequeñas chispas.</p><p>Kouji se miró las manos. Él no se sentía tan diferente.</p><p>—Váyanse—dijo, encarándolos a todos. No pensaba arrastrarlos más con él—. Yo no me iré.</p><p>Unos pasos firmes se detuvieron. Los digimon se quedaron inmóviles, en alerta.</p><p>Takuya parpadeó. Luego, Izumi. Junpei. Y, al final, Tomoki. Los cuatro lo fulminaron con la mirada, un poder combinado que Kouji nunca había presenciado antes.</p><p>—¿No has entendido nada? ¡Nosotros no nos iremos de aquí!</p><p>—Entonces dejen de quejarse—le replicó a su mejor amigo—, ¡ya sé todo eso! ¡Ya sé que si no encontramos a Kouichi en unos minutos y me quedo aquí me volveré parte inservible de un elemento! ¡Ya sé todo eso! No necesito que me lo recuerden.</p><p>—No estamos recordándote eso—Izumi intentó aplacarlo. Se separó de Takuya, dándole una mirada elocuente, y tocó los hombros de Minamoto. Eran el toque refrescante de una brisa—. Te estamos recordando que tienes motivos para regresar, que estamos aquí todavía. <em>Y que te necesitamos</em>. No podemos perderte también, Kouji.</p><p>—Izumi…</p><p>—Kouichi preferiría que vengas con nosotros.</p><p>—Ella tienen razón.</p><p>Kouji se detuvo. La voz que lo interrumpió provenía desde algún lugar a sus espaldas y la rubia había abierto sus ojos con sorpresa en reconocimiento pero él no necesitaba girarse para saber quien era su dueño.</p><p>Takuya, Junpei y Tomoki sonrieron. No eran sonrisas felices pero no eran las muecas que Kouji esperaba en ellos, tampoco.</p><p>
        <em>Tal vez sabían que Kouichi se presentaría de todos modos.</em>
      </p><p>Kouji se giró en redondo, sin pensar, y sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos y torpes. Una realidad alterna lo absorbía, una realidad donde cada segundo duraba miles de años y cada minuto no dejaba de continuar hasta el infinito.</p><p>Los ojos de Kouichi eran muy azules, muy brillantes, muy llenos de dolor. Junto a él, como una sombra, estaba el guerrero azabache.</p><p>Quiso correr hacia él, no supo si lo hizo. Quiso retenerlo entre sus brazos y olvidarse que debían separarse, pero no sabía si podía encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para moverse. Quiso decirle que lo sentía, que era su culpa, que nunca se lo perdonaría, pero Kouichi sonrió. Y esa sonrisa, <em>esa triste y suave sonrisa</em>, detonó todo lo demás.</p><p>Kouji siguió a sus pies por instinto, movió sus manos por impulso y abandonó sus lágrimas por angustia.</p><p>Cuando lanzó el golpe, se sintió defraudado. Había deseado que Kouichi respondiese que merecía lo que le hizo pasar, en venganza de haberlo condenado a la inmortalidad. La mirada en los ojos de Kouichi fue de redención. Cuando se aferró al cuerpo de su hermano, tan pequeño que era increíble que sostuviese un mundo, se sintió agriado. Porque entendió en un instante lo que su gemelo estuvo guardando durante años, la desesperación de no poder cambiar los hechos. Cuando cayeron de rodillas ambos, con las lágrimas empapando sus mejillas y mezclándose en el suelo, se sintió desesperado. Porque ese momento lo perseguiría para siempre.</p><p>¿Dónde habían ido los demás? No podía sentir la presencia de ningún otro ser.</p><p>—Tienes que regresar, Kouji—susurró Kouichi, contra su pecho. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a su campera, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir a pesar de sus palabras—. Tienes que cuidar a mamá. Tienes que volver con tus padres.</p><p>Estaban solos, con la luz y la oscuridad.</p><p>—No <em>quiero</em> perderte.</p><p>Él era terco. La luz brillante en la oscuridad.</p><p>—Ellos te necesitan.</p><p>Kouichi también. El punto negro contra el blanco.</p><p>—Tú me necesitas—replicó el menor, desafiándolo a contradecir la absoluta verdad—. <em>Yo te necesito</em>.</p><p>—Lo sé—aceptó Kouichi, en voz baja. Pero lo soltó lentamente, apartándose. Kouji sintió que se quedaba sin aire—. Sabes lo que ocurrirá si te quedas conmigo. No <em>quiero</em> perderte.</p><p>Minamoto se rió. Su gemelo siempre terminaba usando sus palabras en su contra. Y lloró. Su gemelo siempre ganaba sus discusiones.</p><p>—Kouji…</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>—Gracias, por haber nacido conmigo.</p><p> </p><p>
        <strong>XXIV</strong>
      </p><p>No podía creer que estaban renunciando tan fácil. Pero todo se sentía tan… finito, tan cercano. Era imposible luchar contra un monstruoso destino que tuvo siempre la victoria de su parte. Era un dilema, se dijo Kouji, mientras el tiempo se escurría como agua. Ellos estaban en un desierto y estaban sedientos. No importaba más lo que podrían hacer. El desierto los mataría, el tiempo vital se escurriría en gotas perladas. Una elección es decidir entre dos cosas buenas, pero un dilema es elegir entre dos malas. Kouichi lo miró, como leyendo sus intenciones más profundas, y viendo su corazón.</p><p>—Sería malo que se queden aquí y desaparezcan—argumentó. Kouji quiso absorber su presencia, decirle que le encantaría congelar ese momento, que nada tenía que separarlos ya.</p><p>—Es malo que tengas que quedarte aquí solo—dijo, sin embargo.</p><p>Kouichi suspiró. Era inútil, era interminable. Era reconfortante. Ellos no querían renunciar a él, tampoco quería dejarlos ir. Löwemon tenía razón, el amor tiene dosis de egoísmo.</p><p>—No estoy solo. Ustedes están conmigo y seguirán estando conmigo cuando se vayan.</p><p>Kouji se mordió los labios, no quería ser uno de los fantasmas de Kouichi. Sentía, ahora, las presencias a su alrededor. Quería hacerlas desaparecer y, al mismo tiempo, mantenerlas siempre consigo. Takuya, Izumi, Junpei y Tomoki. Los cuatro se arremolinaron a su alrededor como chispas en una fogata.</p><p>—Pero…</p><p>Un pitido gritó en la habitación, haciéndolos saltar a todos. Una pequeña ola de risas sacudió sus cuerpos y alivió sus almas. Nada parecía tan malo en ese momento. Estaban juntos, por fin. No tenían nada de que preocuparse.</p><p>Hasta que Bokomon les recordó que significaba el sonido.</p><p>—Ya es hora, muchachos. Tienen que irse.</p><p>El tiempo se ralentizó en un precipicio, como la montaña rusa en lo más alto de su primera cresta. Entonces, así como así, el tiempo se derrumbó.</p><p> </p><p>
        <strong>XXV</strong>
      </p><p>Kouichi los arrastró a la terminal oscura. No había otra palabra para describir el apremio con el que los guió hacia la plataforma donde se encontraba el Trailmon negro, tampoco podía separar los esfuerzos de sus compañeros que corrían a su lado, también desesperados por avanzar. Kouichi sostenía el brazo de Kouji pero ni una vez miró hacia su gemelo. Bokomon había cometido el error de decirles que les quedaban solo unos pocos minutos y allí estaban ellos, en movimiento continúo.</p><p>Tomoki no quiso mirar a los ojos de Kouichi. Resultaba curioso el contraste entre sus alturas, una inversión del pasado, una continuidad para la posteridad. Se mordió el labio, luego movió su pie. El frenesí corriendo en cada fibra, arrastrando pensamientos en sus terminaciones nerviosas y sus manos heladas.</p><p>—Eres parte de esta familia, Kouichi—dijo el más pequeño de ellos, en espíritu. Kouichi se sintió mucho mayor de lo que era y su mirada lo reflejó. Pero su rostro lo disimulaba—, lo sabes, ¿no? Siempre serás parte de nosotros.</p><p>Se aferró a Kouichi durante un tiempo más largo del que ambos esperaban. Su cuerpo desgarbado temblando por la impotencia. Ellos nunca habían sido especialmente cercanos en el gran panorama de las cosas. Y, sin embargo, eran familia. Tomoki sentía que le arrancaban un pedazo de sí mismo, que al cruzar la puerta al Mundo Real todo habría cambiado.</p><p>—Gracias, Tomoki. Por favor, cuídate mucho. Recuerda que nadie puede hacerte sentir mal sin tu permiso.</p><p>El pequeño Himi sonrió. Era un gesto del niño que fue en el rostro de un adolescente pronto a ser.</p><p>—No nos olvides.</p><p>Kouichi negó. Él no pensaba hacer tal cosa. Sus manos le dieron un pequeño empujón en dirección a Chackmon y Tomoki sintió el frío en sus venas, la anticipación de un destino que no estaba seguro que no deseaba. El oso blanco lo cubrió con una manta de calidez helada en su propia despedida.</p><p>Tomoki era hielo, pero siempre lo olvidaba.</p><p>—Lo siento—Junpei quebró el silencio—. Tengo que decirte que siento todo esto. Lo que pasó antes, lo que pasa ahora. Lo que te hicimos pasar, lo que pasarás por nuestra culpa. Quizás esto sea inútil para ti pero… Lo siento tanto. Kouichi, odio… Odio dejarte aquí solo. Yo…</p><p>Cuando Kouichi abrió la boca, en protesta, Junpei lo silenció con una mirada.</p><p>—No digas nada. Déjame hablar a mí—Shibayama nunca había sonado tan adulto, se ganó miradas impresionadas—. No sé que ocurrirá cuando crucemos esa puerta, pero te prometo que hasta el día que me muera, trataré de volver aquí. Iré a Shibuya y esperaré a un Trailmon cada vez que pueda. No te olvidaré.</p><p>—Junpei…</p><p>Bolgmon se apresuró al lado de su compañero humano, sintiendo el estremecimiento de su corazón.</p><p>—Que me dejes hablar. No importa el tiempo que pase, no olvidaré esta promesa, ¿sabes?</p><p>—Junpei—el joven Kimura interrumpió, sus diminutas manos apretando los hombros amplios del mayor—… yo necesito decirte que eres uno de mis mejores amigos. Y yo no tengo muchos de esos, de los verdaderos, de los que han conocido lo peor de mí y aún así estuvieron siempre. Gracias por esto. No es tu culpa. Todos ustedes, chicos. Gracias por todo.</p><p>Y a ese momento de despedida, donde Kouji se sentía a la deriva mientras los veía decirse adiós, habían llegado en un segundo increíblemente largo.</p><p> </p><p>
        <strong>XXVI</strong>
      </p><p>Izumi se estremeció. Ella odiaba ver llorar a Kouichi. Odiaba ver los rostros desesperados de sus amigos, las lágrimas estancadas y las muecas visibles. Le recodaba demasiado aquel primer milagro, el día que regresaron del Mundo Digital y corrieron hacia la sala de emergencias para traer de regreso a Kouichi. Ellos corrieron siguiendo a Kouji igual que ahora, pero ya no había ningún milagro disponible para cambiarlo todo y cuando Kouichi abrió sus brazos, en señal de oferta, ella sintió sus pies reaccionar antes que su mente.</p><p>—Lo siento—dijo, en sollozos que no pudo contener cuando sintió el cuerpo cálido contra el suyo. Kouichi le limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos—, lo siento, lo siento.</p><p>—Está bien, Izumi-chan. Está bien.</p><p>Sacudió la cabeza, un soplo de aire inexistente meciendo sus cabellos. Fairymon suspiró. No estaba cerca pero podía sentir la caricia del viento en su mejilla.</p><p>—Sí, está bien. Tienes que ser fuerte para ellos, Izumi-chan. Tú eres una guerrera, ¿recuerdas? Eres fuerte.</p><p>Hipó. Las manos de Fairymon reemplazaron el abrazo de Kouichi, la distanciaron de él, la encaminaron hacia el tren. Nunca sintió tanta rabia hacia su compañera.</p><p>—Somos más fuertes cuando estamos todos juntos.</p><p>La mirada de Kouichi, eternamente amable, brilló. La distancia acrecentándose en diminutos pasos, un abismo intermitente.</p><p>—Sí. Por eso quiero que recuerdes esto, Izumi-chan—habló con firmeza, sin vacilar—. Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ser feliz. Y si dejas ir a Takuya, habrás perdido mi respeto por tu inteligencia.</p><p>Sonrió. El peso en su corazón no era más liviano pero en sus hombros se sentían menos pesados.</p><p>—Espero que a él lo amenaces peor—y temía que su voz se pierda en la distancia entre ellos.</p><p>Kouichi sonrió. La sonrisa que Izumi necesitaba atesorar en su corazón.</p><p>—Oh, lo haré.</p><p>—¡Estoy aquí!</p><p>Y cuando Takuya se acercó a Kouichi, ningún de los dos supo quien abrazó al otro primero. Kouichi tuvo la tentación de llorar, otra vez. Al igual que en el momento en el que Kouji lo abrazó después de golpearlo. Había procurado no hacerlo con Tomoki, Junpei o Izumi pero había algo en la forma en la que Takuya lo sostuvo —como si quisiera esconderlo del mundo para protegerlo— que le recordó vagamente a los abrazos de su abuela, a los de su madre. Un protector.</p><p>—Yo iré con Junpei a la estación—dijo en su oído. Kouichi se aferró a sus brazos, tratando de no decirle la verdad: era probable que ellos olvidaran todos al salir de ese mundo—. No te dejaremos aquí. Vendremos a verte en cuanto podamos, lo prometo. Eres un hermano, un amigo, un compañero. Tú eres nuestro, Kouichi.</p><p>—Takuya…</p><p>—Te prometo que ellos estarán bien. Cuidaré a Kouji, a Izumi, a Junpei y a Tomoki. A tu mamá.</p><p>Kouichi se apartó rápidamente. No podía romperse, no aún. No, nunca. Por ellos, por ellos. Y por él. Para esperarlos, aunque supiera que era una falacia de su mente. Una promesa que jamás podrían cumplir.</p><p>—A cambio, prométeme que te cuidarás—Takuya susurró, con su cara más seria. Volvió a tocarlo, el fuego extendiéndose en los brazos de Kouichi. Era como una caricia de las llamas en su piel—, prométeme que tratarás de estar bien, que lucharás para nosotros. Para encontrarnos.</p><p>—Lo prometo.</p><p>Takuya examinó sus ojos, su cara. Y, al final, sonrió.</p><p>—Estoy esperando una amenaza en nombre de Izumi.</p><p>—Ya te la dije. Hace años, cuando empezaron a salir. Lo mantengo.</p><p>Takuya asintió, comprendiendo. Agnimon le rodeó los hombros, las llamas no podían quemar al fuego, y ambos se alejaron hacia el tren.</p><p>Kouji se había quedado atrás, en un mundo distante. Kouichi no quería mirarlo. Si volvían a hablar, ocurriría: le pediría que se quede. Apretó los puños, y asintió a Wolfmon. El guerrero de la luz arrastró a su acompañante hacia la puerta del tren. Hacia adelante, hacia el mundo real. Kouji deseaba clavarse en la tierra.</p><p>O tomar la mano de Kouichi y llevarlo con él.</p><p>—Kouji… Tienes que irte—suspiró Wolfmon. Intercambió una mirada preocupada con Löwemon. No se suponía que esto sería así.</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>—Kouji, vete—Bokomon apremió. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Neemon escondía su rostro en sus manos—. Es hora. ¡La puerta se cerrará en unos minutos!</p><p>El joven arrastró los pies hacia la puerta. Las alarmas resonando en toda la terminal, la despedida que ninguno de ellos quiso hacer.</p><p>—Kouichi—llamó el menor cuando el trailmon se puso en movimiento. El tiempo apremiaba, su voz descansaría después.</p><p>El mayor de los gemelos se sintió temblar y buscó su reflejo en los ojos de su gemelo. Sus pies avanzaron a perseguir el tren que nunca tomaría, atesorando una distancia que aumentaba velozmente.</p><p>—No importa el tiempo que pase, lo que tarde ni el momento—Kouji gritó a viva voz y Kouichi sintió que estaban más juntos que nunca—. Te prometo volveremos a encontrarnos. ¡Prométeme que volveremos a encontrarnos, niisan! ¡Prométeme que me esperarás donde pueda encontrarte!</p><p>Kouichi sonrió, por primera vez en todo ese reencuentro. La despedida le dejaba un sabor a esperanza.</p><p>—¡Te lo prometo!</p><p>El Trailmon se abrió paso entre los mundos cuando Kouichi dejó de correr y miró al horizonte.</p><p>Sí, volverían a encontrarse. Algún día, en alguna forma. Ellos eran luz y oscuridad, después de todo.</p><p>
        <em>No podían existir sin el otro.</em>
      </p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Los juegos del tiempo.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>XXVII</strong>
</p><p>Los primeros años fueron difíciles. No solamente había perdido su destino, la suya era una existencia diferente en formas completamente nuevas y tuvo que adaptarse, abrazarlas y continuar. No era nada, pero era. Fue algo que cambió y se transformó. Dejó de ser para poder existir.</p><p>Estaba en un mundo congelado.</p><p>Se fascinó con la idea de que era el nuevo Peter Pan. Pero no era del todo como el niño del cuento que conocía, él si quiso crecer y nunca tuvo oportunidad para empezar.</p><p>—No puedes ser siempre el mismo, Kouichi—dijo Löwemon, con suavidad cuando lo atrapó mirando uno de los espejos que había en el Lucero de la rosa. Las manos del joven temblaban cuando las tomó entre las suyas—, puede que lo parezcas, por fuera, pero igual cambias. Aprendes. Todos lo hacemos, en alguna forma. No te hagas daño por lo que ven tus ojos.</p><p>Kouichi no podía crecer y no era más un pequeño ingenuo, pero se sentía como tal.</p><p>—No dejes que me vuelva amargo y frío—Kouichi le rogó, pesadillas y noches sin dormir apretando su corazón y atormentado su alma. El espejo era el menor de sus problemas, el reflejo todavía le daba escalofríos—, no dejes que me convierta en Duskmon, otra vez.</p><p>La sombra de Duskmon era demasiado oscura, por momentos. Su propia oscuridad, muy presente en sus ojos. Y los primeros años estuvieron llenos de ese miedo.</p><p>—Lo prometo. Él no volverá.</p><p>El guerrero negro nunca le había fallado antes. No tenía sentido que comenzase a hacerlo ahora.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XXVIII</strong>
</p><p>El tiempo, pasó.</p><p>Kouichi perdió la noción de los días y se olvidó de como pasaban en el mundo al que no podía volver. Cuántas horas tenía, ¿Qué eran los minutos? Perdió conciencia de los segundos.</p><p>En el continente negro, Löwemon era su pilar. Pero, fuera de las puertas, había todo un mundo que explorar. Y él escuchó un llamado.</p><p>—¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Las regiones son grandes y no quiero que te pierdas. No todos los digimon son buenos.</p><p>—No puedo depender de ti para todo, Löwemon y lo sabes. Tengo que hacer esto por mí—dijo, razonablemente, aunque sentía la garganta seca y las palabras sabían como arena—. Además, no estaré solo. Bokomon y Neemon insistieron en venir conmigo.</p><p>Löwemon lo miró como si no estuviese entendiendo el punto.</p><p>—Ellos no pueden protegerte de todo—replicó el guerrero y la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos.</p><p>—Tú tampoco.</p><p>—Kouichi...</p><p>—Estaré bien—suspiró, toneladas en sus hombros—, necesito saber que mundo es este ahora. Es el mío, ¿sabes? Pertenezco aquí, ahora, y no lo conozco. Tengo que cambiar eso. Además, están los Trailmons para llevarme a donde quiero ir. No corro peligro.</p><p>Era mentira, pero él se mantuvo firme. Siempre fue el más fuerte de voluntad y pudo ver a su compañero resignarse. Estaba bien para él: merecía un descanso.</p><p>—Ten cuidado—advirtió, cuando lo acompañó a la gran puerta negra que daba paso al continente—, puede que no haya guerras ni enemigos, pero sabes tan bien como yo que siempre hay maldad allí afuera.</p><p>Por supuesto que lo sabía.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XXIX</strong>
</p><p>—Nos gusta viajar contigo—dijo Neemon, la noche antes de que regresasen al continente negro, y sus ojos se cerraron en un descanso merecido. Había sido un viaje difícil y fácil a la vez. Reconocimiento y descubrimiento. Encuentro y reencuentro.</p><p>Lo había disfrutado más que lo previsto.</p><p>Kouichi se rio entre sus dientes mientras le acarició la cabeza. Estiró sus piernas con lentitud. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con sus movimientos porque sus dos acompañantes solían dormir en sus piernas. El digimon de grandes orejas amarillas y un gracioso pantalón rojo era siempre el primero en dormir.</p><p>Bokomon estaba junto al fuego, ojos oscuros reflejando las llamas, y manos pequeñas sosteniendo su libro favorito. Nunca se separaba de él.</p><p>—¿Te sientes solo, Kouichi?—preguntó Bokomon y sus ojos lo atravesaron como dagas oscuras.— Seraphimon se sigue preguntando cuando volverás a su castillo. Ha sido un tiempo. A él le gusta mucho tenerte de visita.</p><p>Kouichi solía evitar ser frecuente con los seres que lo leían mejor cuando él no quería ser leído. Wolfmon y Seraphimon habían sido siempre muy perceptivos en lo referente a él. Löwemon, también, pero el guerrero de la oscuridad era su puerto seguro. Era el único ser que no podía alejar.</p><p>—Podemos ir después de visitar a Cherubimon—comentó, con suavidad. No sabía por qué se sentía tan cómodo con ese ángel en particular pero no podía ayudarse así mismo—, no lo estoy evitando porque estoy enfadado.</p><p>El rostro de Bokomon suavizó su expresión y Kouichi supo que Seraphimon recibiría el mensaje.</p><p>—Yo también los extraño—dijo el digimon. Su tono estaba lleno de entendimiento—, ellos siempre se las arreglaron para reír en los malos momentos. Hace tiempo que no hablas de ello, Seraphimon me lo hizo notar.</p><p>Kouichi se tensó y hasta Neemon se removió en su sueño, sintiendo el cambio repentino. Había tantas cosas mal en el mundo.</p><p>—No hay nada nuevo que decir—espetó.</p><p>—Crees que los has olvidado, ¿cierto?—dijo Bokomon, sus pasos quebrando la distancia— Apuesto que te odias a ti mismo por olvidar el sonido de su risa...</p><p>Kouichi se estremeció de pies a cabeza, logrando que Neemon cayera al suelo, y apartó los ojos en la acusación inexistente. Bokomon se subió a su regazo y Neemon escondió la cara en su pecho, como si hubiese escuchado toda la conversación. Tal vez, él tenía.</p><p>—Sabía que este día llegaría—suspiró, lágrimas nublando sus ojos y se sentía tan inútil y monstruoso—, sabía que sucedería.</p><p>Pero no lo esperaba tan pronto.</p><p>—No ha sucedido. Los recuerdas, en el fondo. Los piensas y ellos existen por eso—el más pequeño consoló, voz ronca y ojos compasivos—. Y no los olvidarán mientras yo viva. Ni siquiera tú. Te los recordaré.</p><p>Había demasiadas promesas allí.</p><p>—Es culpa del tiempo—Neemon acotó, una sabiduría poco usada—. No es tu culpa. No es tu culpa.</p><p>Kouichi maldijo su maldición, su tiempo y su vida sempiterna. Se quedó allí, corazón desgarrado en la oscuridad, preguntándose cuando dolería menos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XXX</strong>
</p><p>—Hay rumores, Kouichi—Löwemon le advirtió, un día igual a tantos otros—, se acerca una guerra que derrocará a los Tres Ángeles. Preludio de una nueva era.</p><p>Eso hizo tambalear el mundo. No podía recordar una crisis (porque habían tenido varias a lo largo de los años) que haya destruido la alianza nueva entre Cherubimon, Ofanimon y Seraphimon. La vio sacudirse, doblarse, estremecerse y vacilar pero nunca sucumbió.</p><p>Siempre volvió con fuerza.</p><p>—¿<em>Qué</em>?</p><p>—Ningún gobierno dura para siempre. Ni siquiera uno tan bueno.</p><p>—Pero el Mundo Digital está en paz—discutió tercamente y sentía que las paredes se acercaban para capturarlo—, no es necesario que cambie. No tiene por qué.</p><p>Löwemon lo examinó con ojos atentos, llenos de algo indefinible. No se acercó y lo miró durante un largo momento, como si estuviese decidiendo su siguiente movimiento. Kouichi odiaba cuando hacia eso</p><p>—¿Es un hecho?—preguntó.</p><p>—Han visto el fin en tiempos de paz—afirmó Löwemon y era una confirmación y una advertencia a la vez—. Algún día, ocurrirá. No puede ser prevenido.</p><p>Las profecías de Baronmon no se habían equivocado jamás, después de todo. Había anunciado la Primera Guerra, luego el retorno de Lucemon y, no menos importante, la inmortalidad de Kouichi.</p><p>—Ese día no llegara si puedo evitarlo.</p><p>—¿Y si no puedes?—preguntó Löwemon y él odiaba escuchar la duda en su más fiel amigo—, Si tenemos que volver a luchar, Kouichi, ¿puedo contar contigo?</p><p>—Mi respuesta nunca será otra que sí—admitió en voz baja, sus ojos azules enfrentando a los rojos—, tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie. Este es mi mundo ahora y voy a protegerlo.</p><p>La mirada carmesí era suave, otra vez. —No debes dar por sentado nada, Kouichi. Tal vez, un día, ya no quieras ser parte de esto. Todos sabemos que mereces un descanso.</p><p>No es como si tuviera muchas opciones, en realidad. Pero estaba agradecido del intento del guardián oscuro por darle una. Todos habían sido sorprendentemente amables con él. Y no sabía qué hacer con eso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XXXI</strong>
</p><p>Se despertó una noche con un pensamiento sombrío y la idea se extendió hasta oscurecer su humor durante semanas. Ni las visitas a Fairymon y Agnimon habían levantado la sombra en su cara.</p><p>—Si tienes algo que decir, dilo—Agnimon nunca había sonado tan Takuya y él sintió la sacudida en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta que <em>necesitaba</em> saber.</p><p>Pensó en mirar atrás y contar los años, pero fue incapaz de situarse en una línea de tiempo. No sabía cuántos años habían pasado de su vida en el Mundo humano. La simple idea le aterraba.</p><p>Decidió enfrentarla.</p><p>—¿Löwemon?</p><p>—¿Sí?</p><p>—¿Qué harán los otros guerreros para la batalla?—exigió, sin importarle la hora o el tema o que aún no se había instalado en su habitación—, tú me tienes a mí pero, ¿qué hay de Agnimon y los otros?</p><p>La respuesta brillaba en los ojos rojos y él se movió a través de la habitación con violencia. Su compañero no retrocedió.</p><p>—No, no. ¡No!</p><p>—Kouichi...</p><p>No pensaba ser razonable con ese tema.</p><p>—No lo permitiré—la voz afilada escapó entre sus dientes—, ¡No van a reemplazarlos! ¡No pueden! No los voy a dejar.</p><p>—¡Ellos ya no existen, Kouichi!</p><p>Y porque era verdad, y era inevitable y era desgarrador, Kouichi retrocedió como si lo hubiesen golpeado. Que lo hizo. El horror en su cara le dijo a Löwemon lo que más miedo le daba sobre el destino de Kouichi: romperia su corazón.</p><p>Löwemon y Wolfmon no eran los únicos que lo sabían pero eran los que habían exigido a todos esperar para confirmarle a Kouichi lo que él ya había comenzado a sospechar. Ellos no sabían lo que había ocurrido con las vidas de Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki, Izumi y Kouji pero pronto se cumpliría un siglo de sus aventuras y aunque el tiempo corría en niveles tan diferentes en ambos mundos, no albergaban esperanzas de volver a verlos.</p><p>Todos ellos habían sentido cuando sucedió, sin embargo. Era la conexión única que compartían, el deseo de unirse, la fuerza de su vínculo. Sintieron la pérdida y la ocultaron del único que merecía tener esperanzas.</p><p>El destino de ellos los había alcanzado.</p><p>—Kouichi, lo siento mucho.</p><p>El niño sacudió la cabeza, alejándose del guerrero.</p><p>Se marchó sin mirar atrás. Löwemon sabía que no volvería a verlo en mucho tiempo. Pero él hizo lo que siempre hizo cuando se trataba de Kouichi.</p><p>Le dio alas de libertad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XXXII</strong>
</p><p>Wolfmon parpadeó cuando el cuerpo empapado de un niño de once años se hundió en sus brazos. No llovía y se estremeció ante la idea de cómo Kouichi había llegado a ese estado. A través de los años, la única cosa que le inquietaba más que el futuro incierto que estaba visto en profecías, era el papel que Kimura Kouichi estaba destinado a vivir con su suerte infinita. Él y Löwemon habían prometido protegerlo de más dolor. No habían sido los únicos en eso, no obstante.</p><p>Por la mirada en sus ojos, el guerrero de la luz sabía que estaban fallando.</p><p>—¿Hace cuánto lo saben?—preguntó Kouichi y, por alguna razón, sabía de lo que le hablaba—, ¿Cuándo iban a decirme que estaban muertos? ¿Cuándo iban a decirme que él no volvería?</p><p>Wolfmon sabía que un corazón no podía romperse literalmente pero no podía dejar de ver los fragmentos rotos del alma de Kouichi.</p><p>—¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?—dijo, y de repente, cambió. Sus manos eran pequeñas pero los golpes tenían toda la intención de dañar. Wolfmon no lo detuvo—, ¿Por qué no me dijeron? ¡Eran mis amigos! ¡Mi familia! ¡Merezco llorar su muerte! Merecía... Merecía saber...</p><p>—¿... Saber que no iban a volver?—concluyó, por él. Con toda la gentileza que pudo reunir, sujetó las muñecas de Kouichi y lo detuvo. Él iba a lastimarse así mismo más de lo que lograría herirlo—No saber te daba esperanza. No queríamos destruir eso. No podíamos destruir eso.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿qué?—exigió y, de repente, era la ira que nunca podía ver la que relucía en los ojos azules oscuros—, ¿Iban a ocultarme la verdad para siempre?</p><p>—No. Sólo hasta que quisieras saber de ellos.</p><p>Eso lo detuvo.</p><p>—No habías preguntado por ellos en años—explicó el que había sido compañero de Kouji—, y pensamos que eso era lo que querías. No podemos obligarte a sufrir por todo. Queríamos evitarte este dolor.</p><p>Kouichi parpadeó y la ira se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Wolfmon vio la energía y la furia quemarse en los ojos oscuros, enrojecidos por lágrimas ardientes.</p><p>—No puedo vivir sabiendo—dijo Kouichi, y la voz vibraba en el aire y en el agua—... no puedo vivir sabiendo lo que ustedes están dispuestos a hacer por mí.</p><p>—Tu no sabes ni la mitad de lo que estamos dispuestos a hacer por ti, Kouichi.</p><p>Con sinceridad, ninguno de ellos lo sabía.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>XXXIII</strong>
</p><p>Porque Kouichi era Kouichi tuvo que escuchar la profecía por su propia cuenta. Tardó años en poder pisar el Continente Negro, hogar donde residía Baronmon, pero sus razones nada tenían que ver con lo inminente. Había necesitado distancia de Löwemon, sí, pero también era un castigo para ocultarle la verdad. Él debería haber sabido mejor.</p><p>—Estaba esperandote, Guerrero de la oscuridad.</p><p>Por supuesto.</p><p>—Hace mucho que ese título no vale conmigo—suspiró, sus ojos reconociendo la figura residente de las tinieblas.</p><p>—Eres el niño capaz de portar la oscuridad—dijo Baronmon, su báculo firme en el suelo—, no dejarás de serlo todavía. Probablemente, nunca.</p><p>—¿Probablemente?—preguntó. No era confiable un profeta que hablaba de causas probables.</p><p>—Hay veces que el futuro es una sombra. Otras veces, es tan claro como ver la luz. Hay cosas que no se pueden predecir.</p><p>—Como las fechas.</p><p>Baronmon sonrió. Kouichi resopló, divertido a su pesar.</p><p>—¿Qué viene, Baronmon?—cuestionó en voz baja.</p><p>—Veo destrucción. Pero habrá Renacimiento, también. Y los Diez Guerreros prevalecerán.</p><p>—¿Qué hay de los Tres Ángeles?</p><p>—Habrá cuatro gobernantes y uno más. Uno en cada punta del mundo. El quinto estará en el centro. Los Tres Ángeles han cumplido su ciclo, ellos tienen que dar paso a una nueva era.</p><p>—Pero se salvarán, ¿<em>cierto</em>? Ellos <em>no</em> pueden morir para siempre.</p><p>—Ellos tendrán otro destino, sí. No morirán para siempre.</p><p>Eso fue un alivio.</p><p>No podía perder a nadie más en su familia.</p><p>—<em>Gracias</em>.</p><p>—No has preguntado por los sucesores de tus amigos—señaló Baronmon, impasible—, ¿no quieres saber de ellos? ¿No te preguntas que sucederá <em>después</em>?</p><p>El silencio fue su única respuesta durante un largo momento.</p><p>—Lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá—dijo Kouichi, en voz baja, antes de marcharse rumbo al Lucero de la Rosa. Había aprendido a no esperar un <em>después</em> y era un hábito que estaba demasiado arraigado para deshacerse de él: le ayudaba a vivir en <em>ese</em> mundo—. No es como si pudiese hacer mucho para cambiar las cosas. Por eso es que estoy aquí.</p><p>Y la amargura que pintaba sus palabras estaba escrita en sus ojos.</p><p>Baronmon suspiró. Se preguntó si el futuro esperaría hasta que estuviese listo.</p><p>Kouichi no era alegre y feliz y brillante durante cada minuto pero cuando <em>no</em> lo era, siempre era evidente. Él sabía, tan bien como el resto de ellos, que el niño estaba atravesando duras pruebas y, estaba seguro, aún no estaba preparado para lo que estaba en camino.</p><p>—Supongo que, como se dice, el tiempo lo dirá.</p><p>Pero, en las visiones, la luz y la oscuridad estaban de la mano. Y eso le daba esperanzas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Publicado en ff en abril del 2014</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>